The Tale of Two Lovers
by rubber-ducky-of-doom
Summary: After her previous pack abandoned her Melanie moves to Maryland with her mother. After her mother dies she finds another pack to take her in, and now the 16 year old stray has finally got an ounce of hope in finding out where she belongs.
1. A Strange Encoutner

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I never have or will own Blood and Chocolate...Annette Kurtis Klause does :-(. But hey I can dream right.**

**Summary: After her previous pack abandoned her Melanie moves to the city. She finds another pack, and now the 16 year old stray has finally found an ounce of hope in finding out where she belongs.**

**Chapter One: A Strange Encounter**

Melanie looked around at her surroundings. To her left was a dumpster, and on her right was a park full of giggling children. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she saw mother after mother pull their children away from swings and slides. _/Look at them, so many happy faces. They all have mothers... What about me?/ _Melanie thought as she looked into the dying sun. She had never expected it to come to this. Left alone, cold and wet; abandoned not only by her pack but her mother as well. Left wearing the same outfit everyday; having to scrounge for food and beg money off people walking by _/How can I be homeless?/ She thought, /I'm only 16 for moon's sake./_ But the more she pondered it the harder she cried. Slowly she began to drift off to sleep thinking about her old pack...

**FLASHBACK  
_  
_**_We find our selves in a little apartment. Melanie's' entire pack is sitting in the living room. The heat rolls through the space as the whispers die down. Jason the pack leader is standing in front of Sarah, Melanie's' mother. He looms over her..._

_"What were you thinking Sarah? Not only did you endanger your self, but the entire pack as WELL," screamed Jason._

_"I..." she began to stutter, her lip trembling as she was cut off by Jason._

_"You what Sarah, you're sorry? It's too late for that. You were seen, and now because of you both you and your daughter are..."_

_By this point Sarah's' frame had crumbled to the floor. Throwing away what little was left of her pride she flings herself at Jason's feet. "Please Jason, don't do this to us...," she begins to sob. Has she no pride! Melanie thought with a disgusted as she watched the pathetic sight unfold before her.** /Get off the floor this instant woman, and scrape up what's left of your honor/ **__Words began forming, the soft grunt as she bent to grab her mothers' arm escaping her lips. But before Melanie could voice her opinion her eyes widen as Jason's' words finally met dulled ears._

_"BANISHED!" rolled off Jason's lips, crashing into Melanie like a bat, taking everything along with it but her sanity._

**END**

Melanie woke up, and gritted her teeth in frustration. _/If only mom hadn't gotten drunk and changed in front of her human friends... damn it all!/ _She sighed, slowly standing up to begin her walk down the seemingly abandoned road. All the hate she held aside, she truly loved her mother. She really hadn't been abandoned, and she knew it. In the wrong place at the wrong time, her mother had gone and gotten killed in a drug shoot out two weeks ago. God her mom could be stupid at times, but she would never have another like her. Melanie ducked her head down as she walked toward the cemetery where her mom was buried. "She wasn't even 30 years old," she proclaimed through clenched jaws as she kicked out at a nearby soda can.

Suddenly she heard a loud scream from across the street. Looking up into the near black trees, she found only a fool running out of them screaming about werewolves. _/You keep on screaming like that, and find out where it gets you and those wolves/_ she thought chuckling to herself. She stopped short of full-blown laughter when the idiot rammed into her.

"Watch where you're going," she screamed out at him, but he just continued running down the street without even apologizing. "...Asshole," she whispered under her breath as she adjusted the backpack she was carrying, and turned back towards the woods. As she looked into the wood this time though baby blue eyes met with her own. She gasped suddenly, and her eyes begin to widen as the wolf's face broke out in a toothy grin. Emotions rushed through her, sending her body into a slight paralysis.

_/She was seeing things; the need for a pack was making her see it. It couldn't be real because she hadn't seen another lycan in this town before, and she had been living in the city with her mom for 4 or 5 months/_ Thoughts whirled through her exhausted mind, conclusions to a question that simply had no answer. _/Then again.../_ Slowly Melanie made her way across the street, her breath escaping in short gasps as she stepped closer. The toothy grin on the wolf's sleek brown face was soon lost to a mirrored look of curiosity as he continued to stare at the approaching figure. Without even knowing it Melanie's' hand had begun to reach towards the wolfs' head as if to pet it, but before she could do anything something hard smashed into her hip shattering her thoughts.

Melanie shrieked as the car smashed into her hip and flipped her over the front hood, only to smash into the windshield creating a web of beautiful cracks along the glass. She tried to imagine the pain in her hip was nothing more than a cramp, but it was all she could think of as she was rolled onto the roof and thrown off the back end of the still moving vehicle. Thumping to the ground, she rolled a few feet before stopping, her body a crumpled mess of flesh and blood. A loup-garoux, her shallow wounds healed themselves easily enough, but the broken bones were slow. The tissue re-knitted, forming new cartilage. Miserable and groaning with her backpack digging into her shoulders and lower back, she lay there breathing heavily. A handsome, concerned face hovering above her tried to help her sit up.

"Are you alright?" the young man asked, his pale blue eyes pulled her in as she floated. _/He has to be the wolf! They have the same colored eyes/ _She slowly mussed to herself as she nodded. The penalty was great as she let her head fall back with a hissing moan. Her head felt like it would explode on contact, the pulsing membrane causing spots to form before her eyes.

"Ugghhh...my head...that fucker didn't even stop or anything!" she managed to croak out. Her soft words were met with the laughter of not only the young man that cradled her, but four others.

"Well you seem just fine to me..." one of the men said. She looked into his eyes, and then slowly down his well toned figure. _/Wow he's kind of cute/_, she thought as a slow blush crept into her cheeks. Seconds passed before she had realized that not only was he cute, but at the moment completely nude. In fact, now that she could turn her head with easy, she noticed that all 5 men were naked. Crawling onto her knees, she could sense the curiosity in all of them as they watched her, holding themselves back only for a moment before descending onto her recovering body. All five faces were sniffing her, their breath ruffling her hair, and tussling the light and worn fabric of her cloths as the moved down her body. Noisily they sniffed her hair, her neck, and her face...

"Whoa buddies. You guys sniff any further, and I'll knock your lycan asses to next Saturday..." She growled out at them as she began to stand up. Her body wobbled as it moved, and the men backed away smiles still gracing their lips. "Sorry..." was their only sheepish reply. "...So we can only assume that your a stray right?" said the brown haired man with the mesmerizing eyes, he seemed to be the alpha of the group.

Melanie bared her teeth at the five, "...Yeah," she whispered dangerously at them, her eyes coming back to rest on the alpha. "You got a problem with that?"

"Not really," was his solemn reply. "...So what's your name then?"

She sighed, growing weary of the attentions that she had gained from the group of men. Looking around nervously, she muttered, "Its Melanie...Yours?"

"Rafael, but you can call me Rafe. This here is Ulf..." he said pointing to the one she had thought was cute. "...that's Finn and Williem..." he said as he pointed to two twins, and then at the last person left. "...That's Gregory, and everyone calls our group the five... So where are you headed too?"

**A/N: Okay guys, so I'm going through and slowly making changes/corrections on the story, then I will be continuing it. FINALLY, I know! It's been so long, I did miss you all so dearly though. Love, -Melody, AKA The Author  
**


	2. A Day To Remember

**Disclaimer: Again, I repeat myself...Unfortunately I never have or will own Blood and Chocolate...Annette Kurtis Kluase does :-(. But hey I can dream right.**

**Chapter Two: The Truth Comes Out...**  
_/Should I tell him??/_ Melanie mused to herself, her teeth biting aimlessly into her bottom lip as she thought. _/No I don't think I will./_ Slowly she bent down, and grabbed her backpack. Her face held the same blank stare throughout the act, stopping only to blink as she began to walk in the direction of the cemetery.

"Hey, I asked you a question!!" Rafe shouted at her, anger evident in his tone as he grabbed her arm. Just as suddenly Melanie turned on him, cocked her arm back, and let it fly right into his face. He let go of her then, and stumbled backwards. His nose was bleeding, and already it had begun to swell.

"DON'T EVER GRAB ME LIKE THAT AGAIN..." she screamed at him "...and I could care less if you asked where I was going. If I'm walking away from you it's obvious I'm not going to tell you..."

"Hey...I...I didn't mean to grab your arm...I'm...I'm sorry" he stuttered. After a few seconds to shake his head clear he got pissed his lips pulling back as he snarled at Melanie. "Why the hell did you punch me anyways??" he growled.

Now it was her turn to stutter. "I'm .. I'm sorry...I'm so used to reacting when someone comes at me...", her whispers escaped through pursed lips, eyes looking away as she turned from him. The soft touch of his hand on her chin made her jump, her body stiffening as she looked back at him. He looked deep into her eyes, and she could feel herself drowning in a green ocean of feelings that she didn't want to explain or have.

"If you must know...I was going to see my mom at the cemetery...she died two weeks ago." Melanie sighed deeply, and turned as a tear runs down her cheeks.

"Is that why you're a stray...?" Rafe asked quietly, his hand never leaving her face. She looked again at him as more tears streamed down her face, and nodded.

"Somewhat... I guess... I guess you could say that."

"Come with us. I'm sure Rudy wouldn't mind letting you stay at his house..." Melanie looked at Rafe questioningly, her eyes leaving his for a moment as she mused to herself about the possible complications.

"...At least you would have a warm place to sleep, some different clothes to wear, some food to eat, and you would be able to take a well needed shower..." he ended with a smirk, his eyes dancing as they looked over her voluptuous form. She growled dangerously at him before both broke out in fits of laughter.

"Well I guess you're right about that..." she sighed, and then letting some of the tension out she giggled "... lead the way wolf boy..."

With that she pulled at the fabric covering her body, and shoved them into her backpack. The change was sudden, bones popping as sinew and flesh formed and re-formed. Sitting down on her hindquarters she waited for the other five to change as well, and when they had she jerked her head towards the forest, clearly saying, "Let's get going..."

Trees whirled past them, blurring into smears of green and brown. Soon the group had made its way through the forest, and was at a clearing in front of a two story brown building. It looked like heaven to Melanie even though people would really say it looked like shit. The paint was peeling and some of the shutters were crooked, the lawn needed mowing and the hedges trimming, but hey if you're homeless anything works. She slowly changed back into her human form, and looked again at the house _/I guess this ... for now this is...Home/_ she thought slowly and sighed, a grin forming across her plump lips.

"Come on...let's get you some clean clothes," Rafe said as he headed inside, the screen slamming behind him. As soon as she got inside the smell of chicken hit her nose, the pungent tang of spices and fat mixing to cause her mouth to, causing her mouth to begin to water.

"Rudy...we have something for you..." he called into the doorway before turning with his sheepish smile to face Melanie.

"What the hell does that me-...ahhhh..." stormed a thin man with graying brown hair, coming out of the kitchen. His eyes softened as he saw the dirty and disheveled mess before him. "...Dear God...warn me before you bring someone here. Here, have something to put on..." he muttered as he went to a near by closet.

"You look about Vivian's size," he finished pulling out a shirt, a bra, some underwear, a pair of pants. Nothing looked like it matched, but all smelled clean, and were free of holes so she took them graciously.

"We found her near Goodyear. She doesn't have anywhere else to go...so we thought that you might let her stay here??" Finn said quietly as she quickly looked from the clothes to the rest of the group with a soft blush covering her cheeks. "Thank you..." she whispered, muttering something about a shower.

"You're welcome, but what about your pack? What happened with them..." he asked, his voice trailing as he gave her a concerned look. She ducked her head in shame "...My mom and me got banished about a year ago...she died 2 weeks ago. I've been living by the park since..." He looked away from her, his face becoming solemn as he pondered the information.

"I'll be right back... I think we need to get the pack over here to decide what to do with you. You can have the room upstairs for now. Fourth door, on the right..." and with that he walked away.

"Whoa...you never said anything about you being banished... What did you do?" Ulf said excitedly, his eyes wide as the others turned to her with equal shock.

"I didn't do anything... we just had to leave" she answered in the same monotone voice she had used with them before, her eyes watching them all wearily.

"Oh..."replied the five.

She walked up the stairs and went to find "her" room. Slowly she opened the door, the wood creaking as the hinges groaned, and stepped inside. The bed was queen sized with no sheets. Four feather pillows lay in the middle of the bed, and the walls were completely white. To the right of the bed was a bureau, and to the left of the bed was a closet. Going to the bed, she put her backpack down on it. The bed sighed as she flopped, a small smile crossing her lips as she sunk into the mattress. Within seconds she had fallen asleep, her mind racing with new possibilities.

Melanie woke to a girl shaking her, the grips of sleep still trying pitifully to hold onto her.

"Hey...my name's Vivian. Rudy wants you to come down stairs, and meet the pack," the girl looked sorry, trying to hold a smile as she shoved a plate into Melanie's hands "... I made you a chicken sandwich...sorry if you don't like it".

"Thank you...I love chicken sandwiches!" Melanie replied gratefully, her stomach voicing its protests at not inhaling the food before her. Pulling on the clothes that had been given to her earlier, she watched Vivian out of the corner of her eye, "...my name is Melanie..." _/I'm definitely going to like her/_ Melanie thought to herself as she bit into the soft bread, her eyes wandering over the lithe, but still curved form of Vivian. Vivian smiled.

"I know..." she replied, and together they walked out of the room, and down stairs into a living room full of people. Melanie froze in place, her eyes widening _/There are so many of them. They will never accept my...how could I have been so stupid../_ she thought, mind frantically trying to find an escape route. Slowly she turned around and began to walk out of the living room, but she found Rudy blocking her way. His body was hard as she pushed against it, not noticing him there until he was fully tangible.

"Don't be afraid. Go on...they're all anxious to meet you..." he said with a wide grin on his face, his hands motioning her to follow him as he stepped into the room. She gulped and again turned around to face the crowed, they starred back through glistening eyes at the stranger that had entered their mists.

"He..Hello...My name is Melanie..." she managed to choke out, her body shaking furiously as as every pair of eyes blinked up at her.

**A/N: So basically I have been going back through and adding depth to the story, as well as changing it grammatically... I don't really know why I wrote like that when I was 15, hehe. The world will never know. Hope you like the revisions. I will do two more chapters probably tomorrow, or at most by this weekend.  
-Mel AKA the author **


	3. The Room of Forests and Full Moons

**A/N: Hey guys... It's been a while hasn't it... Sorry I haven't gotten this chapter up sooner, but my mom and I were fighting and I didn't have enough time to write it because of school...sigh... Oh welt it's up now!! I hope you guys like it...I really don't know why I put the song in there... (It is one of my favorites). Okay so in this chappie you see Melonie, and I guess she's painting her room...yeah I won't tell you guys any more I don't wanna spoil it...heehee.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say this guys but...sigh I don't own Blood and Chocolate (sob). Yes well at least in my dreams I do... :-)**

**Chapter 4:** _The Room of Forests and Full Moons..._

Slowly Melonie combed through the selection of paints. _Which to choose, which to choose...? Hmm, do I want forest or olive green? _She mused to herself. Behind her an annoyed Vivian began stomping her foot. They had already been at Marty's Paint Shop for an hour, and still Melonie hadn't gotten all the paint she needed.

"Come on Mel...How much paint do you need?" Vivian asked impatiently. "I mean really... do you even know what you're painting??"

Melonie slowly reached out and grabbed both colors. "Of course I do silly..." she replied, rolling her eyes, and turning around "You're going to love it..."

"So tell me what it is!!!!" Vivian asked excitedly.

"Sorry...that's a no go, but I promise you'll be the first to see the new room. Okay?"

Vivian stomped her foot and growled at Melonie, but all Melonie did was turn back towards the paints. A half an hour later Melonie and an even more annoyed Vivian decide to leave the paint shop. Slowly they make their way home laden down with bags of paints and brushes. When they arrived home both girls walked into Melonie's room, and set 6 of the 7 bags down. Esme's voice trailed slowly up the stairs asking if they would like anything for dinner before she went out.

"Are you girls sure you don't want anything??" Esme asks for the second time.

"No mom we're fine thank you." Vivian shouted back with a look of disgust on her face "I can't believe it. This is the third time this week that she's gone out with him..." A low growl emanates from her clenched teeth. Melonie smiled to her self as she began blobbing paints onto a piece of scrap cardboard. _I wonder who this he fellow is...hmmm... maybe Vivi's a little jealous???_ She thought to herself, and soon after she decided to voice it. "So Vivi who is this mystery man, and do I detect a hint of jealous??" Mel asked cocking on eyebrow. Suddenly Vivian turned on her...

"His name is Gabriel, and no I'm not jealous. He's a pompous, over bearing, loud mouthed, son of a bitch who should burn in hell. God I mean really...he thinks he's all that, but he's not!!! And besides I have Aiden..." She said, rage making her face turn a light shade of red. Melonie held her hands slowly up in submission.

"Okay fine, whatever I didn't mean anything by it. Jeez who shoved the bitchy stick up your ass...No wait, it can't just be a stick, it's gotta be the whole damn tree!!!" Melonie says smiling again, and laughing to herself. Vivian opened her mouth to make a sly come back, but for once she couldn't. She instead swiveled on her heels and stomped straight out of Mel's room. _Hehe... _Melonie thought to herself _...finally some peace and quiet... _and with that Melonie inserted her favorite CD into the Stereo that she borrowed from Vivian, and began to paint. Music pumped out of the stereo, and she quickly turned to her favorite song...

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding _

_This is my last resort _

_Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide _

_Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _

_I never realized I was spread too thin  
To live was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry!  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another.  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils _

_Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running outa crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying _

_I can't go on living things this way _

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding!  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide _

_Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying _

_I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living thing this way  
Nothing's alright_

_Wow... _Melonie thought _... How can someone know what I feel, and yet not know me at all?? I guess it's just something that happens... _Slowly she began to see her blobs and swirls of paint take form. All night she slaved over her room, and most of the next day. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She just COULDN'T stop painting, but that's how it was with her. Once she started something she just couldn't stop. By the time she was done, bags had formed under her eyes, her arm was permanently raised in front of her, and her head was pounding. _God it's beautiful...she thought to herself ...My best work yet...I have to go get Vivian._

Soon Vivian walked into the room with her hands over her eyes. Slowly Melonie put her in the middle of the room. "Okay you can look now..." Melonie said with an excited grin on her face. Vivian dropped her hands and gasped. On all four of the walls were trees, each branch a different swirl of twigs and leaves. If you looked on the ceiling you could see a full moon, and tons of little stars blinking back at you. A river ran in-between the trees on one side of the room, and if you look even closer at the trees you can see wolfs running through them on the other side. "My god..." Vivian says breathlessly "...Melonie...It's beautiful!!!"

"Thank you..." Melonie says breaking out in an even bigger grin. Before she could say anything else though Rafe and the rest of the Five come in...

"Hey babe...What's shaking...?" Rafe says in a low husky voice. Slowly he looks around the room "Wow...looks like we've got another painter in the pack..." Grinning, he slowly walked towards Melonie and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled a little, and then they begin to kiss, lightly at first and then harder and harder until Melonie couldn't think of anything but Rafe and his scent. _God...He makes me feel just like Jake did... _

At this thought she untangled her hands from his dark brown, shoulder length hair and sighed. She went and plopped sluggishly into her bed. "Man...I'm beat...I could just fall asleep right now..." she muttered aloud as her eyes begin to grow heavy and lower. Suddenly she felt the weight of her bed shift, and Rafe was lying beside her. "You don't mind if I lay with you do you..." he muttered softly into her ear. She shook her head and the last thing she remembered before closing her eyes was the rest of the Five and Vivian leaving, and Rafe lips meeting her own while is hand makes its way up to her breasts...

**A/N: Hey guys...I really didn't plan on ending it here, but alas I must. I still have all my Sophomore English homework, Geometry homework, and Biology homework left to do. I'll be up all night if I don't start it right now. I promise though...the next chappie is going to be GREAT!!!! Lots of love,**

**Mel**


	4. Dreams Full of Sex and Sin

**A/N: Yes 'tis me again. You know that little annoying girl in the corner. The one that's always muttering to herself. Yeah that's moi!!! So I hope you guys like this new chappie. I'm trying to make this chappie steamy, without making it too steamy. Don't know how I'm going to pull this one off. SIGH 'TIS A HARD LIFE I LIVE!!!! In this chappie, you're going to find out something about Melonie's past...okay...so on ward...with the REVIEW!!**

**Previously:**

**At this thought she untangles her hands from his dark brown, shoulder length hair and sighes. She goes and plops into her bed. "Man...I'm beat...I could just fall asleep right now..." she mutters out loud, as her eyes begin to grow heavy and lower. Suddenly she feels the weight of the bed shift, and Rafe is laying beside her. "You don't mind if I lay with you do you..." he mutters softly into her ear. She slowly shakes her head, and the last thing she remembers before falling asleep is the rest of the Five and Vivian leaving, and Rafe lips meeting her own while is hand makes it's way up to her breasts...**

**Okay so now on ward...**

Chapter 5: Dreams Full of Sex and Sin...

Rafe's hand reache up to Melonie's breast, and squeezed playfully. She lets out a small moan, and turned to wrap her arms around his neck. Claws sprouted were once fingers lay, and softly she began to rake them down Rafe's back. Rafe looked up at her and smiled. His teeth had grown to sharp points, and his hair was looking shaggier by the second. Sitting up on the bed he slowly removed his shirt, and tossed it in onto the floor. Following suit Melonie began to take off hers, but her hands were quickly pushed away. Rafe slowly began to trail kisses up her abdomen, each one burning against her cool skin. He began to push her shirt up as he went, and she couldn't take it anymore. Ripping the old tee shirt off, she pounced on him. His soft chuckles were all that she heard as her head dipped down to his chest to return the kisses that he had given her. Straddling him, she lay soft wet kisses on his lips, kissing his mouth and then trailing down to his neck.

"Are you sure about this...?" Rafe asks her in a husky voice. She stopped, and looked down at him. Shaking her head she looked at herself. She frowned as if waking from a dream.

"No...I'm not sure..." she says softly to Rafe, and he looked disappointed for a minute. Melonie slowly got off Rafe, and rolled onto her side. Arms wrapped around her waist, and she could feel Rafe kissing her neck. Softly he whispered in her ear about his love for her, and how beautiful she was.

"Rafe..." she said, "...You aren't mad at me are you?"

"Of course not..." he replies softly into her ear, "...now why would I be mad..."

"Never mind..." she says as she drifts away ... _If only he knew the true reason I stopped..._ she thought to herself...

**_Dreaming-_**

A massive body hovers over her. The face is covered in a shadow, and she can feel him running his hands up and down her body. She groans, liking ever second of attention she is getting. Powerful arms pull off her tee shirt, and then her skirt. She can feel his tongue licking every crevice of her body that's not covered, and she giggles in delight. Softly he shushes her, and pulls off her bra. Mounds of flesh rise up and down as her breath begins to quicken. Slowly, tantalizingly he takes the band of her panties in his teeth, and pulls them down. She rolls him over, and begins to lick his bare chest, slowly rolling each nipple around in her mouth. She looks up when a great, rumbling moan seeps out of his throat. She then begins trailing kisses down to his waist. She un buttons his pants, and slides them off pausing. _Maybe I'm going too far...I mean it's just foreplay and some oral sex, right?_ she thinks to her self. She shakes her head, and he gives her a curious look. She puts up a brave front, a quick grin, and pushes off his boxers, inch by inch. She begins to nibble, as she reaches his groin. She lets out a little yelp, and she looks up. Suddenly he's on top of her, and she can feel his hard on pressing into her thighs.

"No..." she says softly, but this only makes him push harder. Again she repeats her self, but he smothers her mouth with a wild fiery kiss. He pushes into her, ripping her cherry to shreds. Inside her mind is screaming to be let out, it can't take the pain, but on the outside she's crying. Crying not only for her loss, but for what he had done...she had loved him. At least she thought she loved him...so why had he hurt her like that?

"Oh come on baby...why are you crying?" he whispers in her ear, each jerk into her sending out a small whimper and more tears.

"I didn't wanna fuck you... how could you. You heard me stop..." she sobs still trying to push him off her " I hate you so much. I hate you more then anything!!"

"Oh come on now. It wasn't that bad was it??" he says in a no longer husky, but kinda pissed off voice.

"You raped me...I will never be able to forgive you" she says to him, tears streaming down her face, as she finally gets him off her and crawls off the bed. Then she turns and screams at him "I hate you more then life JASON!!!" An arm grabs her, and then she blacks out...

**_End-_**

She woke up to Rafe shaking her. He looked down at her, his face half covered in shadows.

"Baby, why are you crying?" he asked her in a concerned voice. She looked up into his face, and began screaming bloody murder. Pushing herself away from him she ran into the bathroom and locked both the window and the door. Rocking back and forth she sobbed quietly to herself, while Rafe sat on the other side pleading with her to open it.

**A/N: Sorry this chappie was so short you guys school starts in 4 minutes and I...have to go to homeroom NOW!!!! Okay so what did you think??? They probably will ban this chappie because of the sex content, but that's okay!!!! So yeah. Gotta go...Mel **


	5. The Secret's Out

**A/N: Hey guys. Next chappie is up. I wanna thank mT96 for being there to read my story, and cheer me on. Everyone should read he story it totally kicks ass. Yeah so I thought I might through in a surprise for you guys in this chappie...bit I'm not saying'. You gotta read to figure it out. BYE...oh and I wrote a new piece. It's on DBZ's very own Trunks and Pan. Hope you guys like. Already had some very happy...well kinda sad reviews. BYE...again. Mel.**

Chapter 6: The Secret's Out

He had only asked her why she was crying, and yet she had run screaming into the bathroom. He could hear her sobbing through the door, and it felt like a thousand knives cutting into his heart. _What have I done wrong? I haven't pushed her or yelled. I love her, and she knows it... _he thought to himself.

"Melonie open the door..." he said calmly knocking on the door "...please baby. I just wanna know what's wrong...". The sobs turned into a hysterical shriek, and he backed away from the door. With new found rage he began pounding on the door.

"Melonie. Open this god damn FUCKING door NOW!!!!" he shouted, but nothing happened, and he is still faced with the challenge of getting her out of the bathroom. He leans against he door ..._I probably just blew any chance of getting her out of there... _he miserably thought to himself. Sighing he began to think of the day he first saw her...

**THINKING**

_She was beautiful, a little shaggy looking, but still beautiful. Well that is for a meat-girl... he thinks to himself. He begins walking slowly towards her, and the others behind him follow. All of a sudden a human is in front of him, and he quickly bares his teeth at the meat-boy. The boy lets out a frightened shriek, and runs out of the woods, right towards the girl. The boy is shrieking about wolves, and yet, as he looks up at the girl, a smirk is set on her face. That is until the kid smashes into her._

_"Watch where you're going..." she screams out at the boy as he continues running down the street without even apologizing. "...Asshole!!", he hears her whisper. God even her voice is beautiful... he thinks to himself. Suddenly they make eye contact. He sees her freeze up and then, to his curiosity, slowly walks towards him. Out of no where a car appears, and smashes into her. He sees her roll over the front, then the roof, and finally flops onto the hard pavement. He changes back into his human shape, and runs over to her._

_"Are you alright?" is all he can spit out as he looks down at her. His eyes travel from the crown of her shaggy black hair, to the crystal blue irises of her eyes, and then down towards a curvy yet starved looking figure. _

_"Uhhh...my head...that fuck face didn't even stop or anything!!!", he hears her croak out, and then the giggling of him and his friends behind him. She has definitely got to be a Lycan. I can smell her scent...he thinks inhaling deeply._

_The next thing he knew he was introducing himself to her, and then taking her to Rudy's house. After a quick chit chat him and the gang left. I've never met anyone like her... he thought ...God she's something. But what about Vivian...is she that easily forgotten?? Come on...you know she doesn't love you...But she could... and so went his mental battle with himself._

_That night he's back at Rudy's house, at an important meeting, at least for him. Tonight they're deciding whether to allow her access to the pack or not. He sits in his usually corner with his friends, and waits. He sees her walk through the door, and he smiles. Then she turns right back around, and begins walking away. Someone of course makes her come back to face the group, but he can see the fear not only on her face but in her eyes. He frowns, and she chokes out her name. Her head searches the group, and for the second time that day, their eyes meet. He smiles, and she makes her way over to him. Before he knows it the meeting is over, and he's standing in front of her like a fool, asking her if she wants to hang with them tomorrow ...To just see her face again... he thinks to himself as he sighs. Then surprisingly enough she says yes, and he, even more surprisingly, kisses her cheek. Until we meet again... he whispers to himself as he turns away from her and walks out the door. _

_Shopping!! That's all she seemed to wanna do today...how could he put up with this fond loving frenzy. But then again for her, he felt he would do anything. I'm falling snout over paw for her, and there's nothing to stop me OR anyone to knock some sense into me... he thinks to himself. Suddenly he hears some whistling, and a few meat-boys begin flirting with her. He protectively begins to growl as he reaches out for her, but she silences them all by holding up her hand. She walks over to the leader of the meat-boys pack, and begins flirting back only to grab his groin and twist. He laughs at this, but turns serious as she walks back to them._

_"Nice..." he hears Ulf reply wheezly, still laughing as she joined back with the group._

_"Come on guys I think I need to wash my hands..." was her only reply as she started towards the bathroom. Before she could reach it though he was wrapping his arm around her waist._

_"You could have just let me handle it...I would have protected you..." he had whispered roughly in her ear pressing his body against hers. She had quickly turned around. "I'm a big girl...I can handle myself...I tie my own shoes and everything..." she had whispered back at him smiling slightly, and punching him lightly on the arm that was still wrapped around her. Slowly she had placed her hands on his chest as the gap between their faces shortened, and before he knew it Melonie was softly kissing him, and he was wrapping his other arm around her lower torso. God this feels better then anything I've ever done before... he thinks to himself as she deepened the kiss. Slowly her hands came from their resting position on his chest to around his neck. Before anything else could happen though Gregory had to pipe up with the hole SHOPPING THING. Rafe made a mental note to seriously hurt him later... _

_After that day he decided to leave her alone for a while so he could think about everything. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? What was wrong with him? By the middle of the second day though he had had enough with thinking. He had to see her, kiss her, touch her again. He was going insane, and his friends had begun to wonder what was wrong. Parties just didn't have that rush they used to, meat-girls just didn't feel right anymore. What has she done to me? He thought as they walked into her room. She was inside with Vivian, and they were both examining her marvelous paint job. _

_"Hey babe...What's shaking..." he had said in a low husky voice. Slowly he look had around the room "Wow...looks like we've got another painter in the pack..." Grinning he had slowly walked towards her, and wrapped his arms around her. She giggles a little, and then they begin to kiss, lightly at first and then harder and harder until all he can think of is her scent and running his hands over every inch of her body. Before he can though she stops, and flops on to her bed. I'm liking this idea a lot...he thinks to himself. Or at least he had until he heard her lame excuse to get them all to leave. With out even think he crawls onto the bed with her and whispers into her ear "You don't mind if I lay with you do you... ?" She agrees, and everyone leaves the room. _

_It had gotten steamy after that. They were just about to have sex when he had to be stupid and ask if she was sure about it. He had done it with good intentions though, and when she had said no he had stopped. She had fallen asleep immediately, and of course he stayed awake to watch her sleep. He had thought she looked peaceful. Then she started to cry, thick, hot, salty tears rolling down her cheeks, and he just had to wake her up. He had only asked her what was wrong...is that so bad??_

**END**

She heard the door begin to groan from holding up Rafe's weight, and then she heard Vivian. A low murmuring noise came through the door, and then silence. A soft knock came from the other side of the door. "Are you okay Mel?" Vivian asked in a concerned voice. Slowly Melonie stopped rocking, and crawled over to the door. She unlocked it, scurrying back into the spot where she had been rocking before. Hearing the door open behind her, she looks up through her tangled clumps of hair. Melonie slowly rocks back and forth muttering under her breath of dreams and rape. Vivian walked over to her slowly, kneeled, and wrapped her arms around Melonie's shaking frame.

Again Vivian repeated herself "Are you okay?". The tears stopped flowing, and Melonie looked up into Vivian's face.

"Yeah I..." she began, as yet another tear rolled down her cheek " I just had a bad dream..."

"What was it about??" was Vivian's only reply.

"Never mind..." she replied coldly.

"Look, Rafe was really worried about you. He said you guys were fine until he woke you up? Then I guess you freaked out and ran into the bathroom. Why did you lock the door?" Vivian asked questioningly.

"I said never mind. It's nothing. It was just a dream" Melonie screamed, jumping up, and then muttering as if to reassure herself "...just a dream".

Suddenly Melonie bolted out of the bathroom, and into Rafe's arms. "I'm so sorry..." she said softly in his ear. He stayed silent, his arms wrapping around her as he fiercely crushed her body to his, his head ducking down to rest against her shoulder. Vivian walked out of the bathroom, and over to Melonie and Rafe. "SO..." she began "...nothing happened that shouldn't have happened OR that I should know about???" Melonie just gives Vivian a smirk, and shook her head. Vivian sighed, threw up her hands, and walked out of the room.

"Now that she's gone wanna tell me why you ran into the bathroom...?" Rafe says quietly, his hand coming up to brush hair out of Melonie's face. She sighed, her shoulders slouching and let go of Rafe. Slowly Rafe sat down on the bed, and began to listen to Melonie's story...

"In my old pack our leaders name was Jason. I was 13 years old, had a boyfriend, and a loving home. Jason ruined that for me though by..." she choked. "...By raping me. I was never the same after he did that to me. He took something that was mine that I could never get back. You asked me when we first met why I was banished for what my mother did. It really wasn't my mom's fault. Jason was the one that got her drunk. He had slipped something into her drink when she wasn't looking, and he did this all because of me..." she whispered silently. "...He wanted me gone. He knew if the council found out what he had done he could get in some deep trouble...and I thought I loved him... So I just let it go, and moved out with mom." She began to cry softly. She had never told this to anyone before, and it felt good that the weight had been lifted off her chest. Again she felt arms wrap around her, and she sobbed on to Rafe's chest.

**A/N: SOOOOOO...what did you guys think of my twist. I thought putting Rafe's point of view would be kinda cool...So come on you guys, tell me what you thought. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. The purplish button...yeah that's the review button. So you know...PRESS IT, AND REVIEW. please!!! Thanks.**

Mel


	6. A Shower To Remember

**A/N: Sorry this chappie is so late you guys/girls. I really have been busy. School is a pain in the ass. So yah...as I was saying. I wanna warn you this chappie is going to be VERY lemony. So tread lightly me hearties, and no one will get hurt. Hopefully...:-D . Until the end of the chappie, Mel.**

**_Chibi Melonie: but Melody you forgot something!!!_**

**_Mel: No I didn't..._**

**_Chibi Rafe: yeah you did!!!!_**

**_Mel: Oh right...wink mT96. Just wanted to say the last chappie in your story was great!!!!_**

**_Chibi Rafe: That's not what we meant...we meant what about...blushes, and whispers protection._**

**_Mel: Oh hahaha that...yes well we wouldn't want any little baby cubs now would we...don't worry I got you covered. wink_**

Chapter 7: A Shower To Remember

She couldn't believe it. She had finally told someone about her secret, and he hadn't looked down on her at all. _He still loves me . . . _she thought to herself_ but how can he? He knows the truth. Shouldn't he be walking away? _Melonie slowly looked up into Rafe's face. He was looking straight ahead, but you could tell he was thinking about something important. _He must be deciding whether or not he's going to leave me, but he can't leave. I couldn't live if he left right now . . . _she thought to herself, her arms wrapping possessively around him.

"If you're going to leave . . . me . . . I'd understand." she finally choked out. She had been looking down at the floor, but she knew he was probably hurt by her remark.

"Why would I even dream of leaving you??" Rafe said "I...I..."

Melonie looked up at him sharply, pain seared through her neck, but she didn't care._ Oh my god...is he trying to say what I think he is.._. she gasped silently to herself _...no it...it can't be. _She could hear Rafe gulp loudly.

"...I love you" she heard him finally choke out. She hugged him tighter, her voice on the brink of exploding out of her mouth as she tried to whispered back her love for him. Slowly she untangled her arms from his, and stood up. She grinned as she began to take off her paint stained shorts. Turning around she slipped her bra off as well. While Jason had hurt her more than she could ever imagine, it had not turned her fully away from sex. She was just waiting for the special someone that could make sex as loving as she had seen in all those romance novels she had read.

"I think I need a shower..." she whispered tantalizingly "...care to join me?" Rafe looked at her sternly for a second, his eyes showing off his confusion. He had become very quiet since she had run into the bathroom. Slowly a grin formed on his lips as well, and she reached out for his hand. She led him to the bathroom, grinning like a love sick puppy, wearing nothing but her silk undies. As they entered the bathroom Rafe pulled Melonie slowly towards him.

"Hey..." Rafe said whispered into her ear "...Aren't those the pair I chose at Victoria's?"

Melonie's grin widened as she slowly nodded, her head lifting up to brush her lips across his. Slowly her hands began to run over his chest, and then down farther. Frantically she began to undo Rafe's belt buckle, her eyes never leaving his. She grinned as she pulled it from around his waist, and let her eyes drop down for a second to the black leather in her hand.

"We could have LOADS of fun with this..." she whispered seductively. Rafe's sheepish grin widened (if possible), and so did his eyes. Pouting Melonie dropped the belt to the floor "...maybe later." Rafe began to un-button his pants as Melonie kissed his lips, her arms sliding around his neck. Letting go of his pants as the button came free, he wrapped his arms around her waist as the material fell in a crumpled pile around his ankles. Kneeling in front of him Melonie slowly brought her hands up to his hips, and trailed them up his abdomen and to his chest. Raking softly down his stomach, she caught the band of his boxers with her teeth, and pulled them off.

"My, aren't we a big boy..." she said chuckling to herself. A slow blush began to form on Rafe's cheeks. Pulling Melonie up, their lips met again.

"Your turn..." Rafe grunted, lifting Melonie up so she was straddling him. Slowly he trailed his hands over her thighs, and ripped the fabric off her sensitive area. Melonie gasped, and then glared at Rafe.

"Those underwear cost me 15 bucks Rafe..." she said with a growl, a snarl forming on her lips.

"I know..." he replied huskily. "I picked them out...remember?"

The snarl slowly left her face as Rafe began to lay kisses on her neck and collar bone. Slowly he let her down, and she sashayed over to the shower. Sliding open the glass door, she turned the knob marked hot, and water began to pour out of the shower head in heavy droplets. Stepping into the shower, Rafe followed her. Wetting her hair she turned back to Rafe. Slowly they begin to kiss. Giggling Melonie reached behind him, and grabbed the shampoo. Pushing him softly away she begins to lather up her hair and Rafe stepped under the water. Without knowing it, Melonie begins to hum to herself, and Rafe snickered.

"And what might I ask is so funny???" Melonie demanded, dropping her hands to her hips. Leaving his hair for a minute Rafe pulls her towards him, and they rubbed noses.

"I was just thinking about you..." he said in an innocent tone. Melonie's mouth dropped open as Rafe finished washing his hair, and she puffs up. "I didn't mean to snicker though..." Rafe said, laughter making his voice thick. Sighing Melonie grinned and began to wash her hair off. Reaching up she ran her fingers through Rafe's shoulder length, silky, brown locks. Again they begin to kiss softly.

Suddenly Rafe pushed her up against the shower door and picked her up to straddle his waist. Melonie lets out a shriek as her back hit the door, whimpering and turning her head away as Rafe leaned in to kiss her. Looking at her, his eyes turned sad.

"I'm sorry. I forgot...", his head leaning down to rest on her chest. Slowly Melonie's hand lifted up and went to stroke his hair, her head turning back to him.

"I love you..." she said softly "...and I know that you would never hurt me."

She giggled, her eyes sparkling. Pushing his hair back behind his ears, she kissed his forehead. Nuzzling into her chest, Rafe's head shot up.

"But we don't have any..." he began, but she cut him off.

"I'm on the shot..." she says softly "...after what happened I didn't want to take the chance."

Softly she started to kiss him again, her mouth searching his for some answer she thought she might never find. There tongues meet in a clashing battle, and she feels one hand come up to wrap around the back of her neck and pull her mouth closer to his. He enters her quickly, and for a moment all time stops. She gasped, feeling him start the rhythm up. Muscles contract, strain. She began to wriggle under him, moaning, calling his name. He calls out to her, and then sweet release.

Panting he set her back on her feet. She wobbled for a moment, catching his shoulders to steady her before looking up at him. Nothing but love and admiration showed in his eyes. He took her in his arms, and they stood there for a few minutes. Slowly she breaks away from him, and grabs something.

"I'll wash your back..." she whispered in his ear, as he feels her push something into his hand. "...if you wash mine".

**A/N: So how did you guys like it. Was it steamy or what??? I love it!!!! Yeah so I'm kinda having writers block. I don't know what to really do with the next chapter, but luckily I have the entire weekend to think that over. Okay so...review!!! PLEASE!!!**

**_Chibi Melonie: Ewww...you mean me and Rafe did it!!!!_**

**_Chibi Rafe: Who is the LYCAN!!!!! I am..._**

**_Mel: gulp Lord save me. _**


	7. Grave News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood and Chocolate, Annette Kurtis Klause does. **

**A/N: Hey you guys/girls. I got the best idea ever on what this chapter should be about. There is some lemon fondling, just a smidgen. Haahaa I love it, smidgen. Teehee. Okay, serious face now, I just wanted to warn you, someone dies in this chappie. Sorry you guys. Until the end of the chappie, Mel**

**_Chibi Vivian: Hey...How come I wasn't in the last Chappie at all!!!!!!!_**

**_Mel: shrugs I dunn know..._**

**_Chibi Vivian: Well then...(huffs up) I wanna be in this chappie, okay!_**

**_Mel: (sneers)... you can't tell me what to do. You're just a cute little cartoon character!!!_**

**_Chibi Vivian: Try me... (pulls out a gun)_**

**_Mel: (gulps)...Okay..._**

**_Chibi Melonie: Dear god Viv, put the gun down before you hurt yourself!!!_**

**_Chibi Rafe: (roll his eyes) Can't we just get this chappie rolling._**

**_Mel: What ever...(throws hands up)... lord save me._**

Chapter 8: Grave News...

Stepping from the shower Melonie shook the water off, and grabbed a towel. A shower had been just what she needed. Rafe stepped out from behind her, and also grabbed a towel from the rack. Drying off, Melonie began to giggle, and Rafe wiped a strand of hair out of her eyes. _God, is this love? _She mused to herself. Still smiling Melonie walked out of the bathroom and went over to her closet. Grabbing a black thong, she pulled it on. Looking over her many outfits, she also grabbed a black tube top, and pulled it on over her head. Pulling out the matching mini skirt, she walks over to her vanity table.

"What are doing??" Rafe asked curiously. Ignoring him she continued to apply her black eye shadow. Pulling on her skirt, she finished the outfit off by throwing on some black fishnets on, and a thin strapped pair of black platform heels.

"We're going dancing..." she stated plainly, and Rafe smirked.

"I don't dance..." he told her softly.

"Well then..." she began, seductively walking over towards him. "...We're going to just have to teach you then!!"

After a few more minutes and much whining later, Melonie convinced Rafe to come to the dance club with her. Walking down the stairs they caught up with Vivian.

"Where are you guys going?" she asks curiously, looking Melonie and Rafe up and down. After quickly telling Vivian they are going dancing, she demanded she come too, and runs off to get dressed. Soon enough they make it to the club. A sign above the door reads "Guilty Pleasure". Walking up to the bouncer, the group pauses.

"Hey Melonie..." the bouncer states, a warm grin appearing on his face "...been a while. Where you and your mom been?" Melonie frowned, and gave the man a hug.

"Been finding a place to live, Tyler..." she stated. "...Mom's been dead for a couple of months though..." and with that she walked by him into the club. Giving the bouncer a curious look, Vivian and Rafe follow her in. Sounds and smells hit them instantly as they surge into the crowd. People began to come up to Melonie, hugging sometimes, patting her on the back other time. Sitting at an abandoned table Melonie ordered a scotch, and then looks at the others. Quickly sitting down the others order drinks too.

"So..." Vivian begins, as a glass of rum and coke is placed in front of her "...who were all those people that came up to you? Did you come here often when you were stray?"

"Yeah..." Rafe agrees, sipping his beer.

Sighing Melonie puts her drink back on the table. Looking up at the two, she states in a monotone. "This is where me and my mother used to come, when we wanted to party or get high. The only reason why most people here know me is because my mom was a regular." Getting up Melonie smiled and started for the dance floor. Music pumped out of the stereo's. Swinging her hips Melonie lifted her hands above her head, and began to dance. As Rafe and Vivian got closer to Melonie, Vivian throws her hands up as well and begins to dance. Frowning Rafe looks around him, and begins to sway.

"Is that what you call dancing?" Vivian yells over the pounding music. Scowling at her, Melonie walked over to Rafe. Kissing him softly on the cheek, she whispers into his ear, "Do what I do."

Slowly she started to rock her hips from side to side, her body swaying and bumping lazily into him. Laughing softly, Vivian began to dance behind Rafe. Suddenly everyone was looking over at the group, as Melonie stopped dancing in front of Rafe, and Vivian melted into the crowed. Placing his hands on her hips, she wraps her arms around his neck. Drawing him closer to her body she continues to swing her hips, grinding up against him.

"See…" she whispered silently in his ear "...you CAN dance!"

Blushing softly, Rafe kissed her, and cheers and whistles erupted from the crowed. Suddenly the beat changes, and everyone continues to dance, leaving the two lovers alone in their own little world.

**_Later that night, back at Rudy's _**

Hot steamy kisses trailed down her neck, and onto her breasts. Giggling she pushed Rafe off her. Grinning sheepishly Rafe trailed a hand up her thigh. Suddenly there is a loud knocking on the door, and it swung open. A sweating Rudy walked in, and blushed as he saw a half naked Melonie being straddled by Rafe. A shriek erupted from Melonie's throat as she pulled the sheets over her naked top. Coughing Rudy turned around while Melonie found her shirt.

"What are you thinking, barging into my room like this Rudy?" Melonie exclaimed, blushing furiously. Turning around Rudy let out a low sigh.

"I'm sorry Melonie, but we have more important things on our hands..." Rudy said, as he ran a hand over his mouth. "One of the pack members found a meat-boys body. They think a Lycan did it...we're going to be holding a meeting". Melonie gasped, and a her hand travelled to her throat. Rafe grunted behind her.

"So..." Rafe said, shrugging "...it's just one less human." Nudging him in the side, Melonie gave him her best scowl.

"Shut up Rafe...can't you be serious for once!!" Melonie whispered dangerously through clenched teeth. Looking back up at Rudy she asked "Who was it?"

At this question Rudy looks down at his feet, and again a hand rubbed over his lip as he sighed.

"It...it was Aiden..." he said quietly as Vivian walks into the room.

**A/N: So what did you guys think?? I'm sorry I had to kill Aiden. I was just going to say that it was a body, but I thought it would be more interesting if Aiden died. This is so... going to change the entire book, but hey...that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Until the next chappie,**

**Mel**

**_Chibi Vivian: No...AIDEN!!! How could you kill him!!!!_**

**_Mel: Don't worry Viv... that was just the story Aiden. The chibi Aiden is raiding the fridge._**

**_Chibi Aiden: What about me? (he asks as he walks in the room)_**

**_Mel: You died._**

**_Chibi Aiden: (drops food)... I WHAT!!!!! (begins to stalk towards Mel with a butcher knife)_**

**_Mel: I'm sorry...(gulp)...I had to do it!!!_**

**_Chibi Rafe: Fight, Fight, FIGHT!!!!_**

**_Chibi Melonie: You stay out of this (points finger at Rafe)_**

**_Mel: I have to go...(begins to run, as Chibi Aiden runs after her with a butcher knife) Until next time me hearties... that is unless this idiot catches up with me..._**

**_Chibi Vivian: Aiden GET BACK HERE!!!! (runs after Mel and Aiden)_**

**_Chibi Melonie: I guess we better go stop him..._**

**_Chibi Rafe: Humm (looks up from dropped food, munching on half a club sandwich)._**

**_Chibi Melonie: Ewww...(shudders, and begins to run after Mel, Aiden, and Vivian)_**

**_Chibi Rafe: (sighs, drops sandwich, and runs after the gang)... Hey wait for me!!!!_**


	8. A Fight Breaks out

**A/N: Hey everyone. I wanted to thank you for reviewing. 'Specially mT96 and Silvewolf92. I love you guys (hugs all around). Your writer until the end, Mel.**

**_Silverwolf92- The reason my SN is slave-of-trunks is because. I am SO HIS SLAVE!!! He is the hottest anime character I have ever known (besides Vegeta). Yeah so that's kinda the only reason. I thought about switching my name, but then how would you guys know it was me? Hope that answered your question, and sorry if I sound snippy. Later, Mel_**

Chapter 9: A Fight Breaks Out

"What about Aiden?" Vivian asked. Melonie, Rafe, and Rudy shared a nervous glance. "Well?" Vivian asked shrilly again, "What about Aiden?"

Rudy gulped loudly, and turned around to face Vivian. Pointing to a chair, he quietly said "Sit!" Sitting down, Vivian begins to nervously twitch her fingers.

"One of the pack members found a body today," Rudy began quietly, " it was Aiden."

A sob escaped Vivian's throat, and tears began to stream down her pale cheeks. Melonie jumped off the bed, and quickly ran to Vivian. Wrapping her arms around the poor girl, Melonie began to try and comfort her. Pushing her away Vivian turned eyes of confusion and rage towards Rudy.

"Who did it?" she hissed. Looking down, Rudy nervously scratched his head, and sighed.

"They think a Lycan from a near by pack did it." he muttered. "The body was found near the house so they think he was coming to see you." Vivian got up slowly, and glared at everyone in the room.

"I don't believe you." she stated.

Shaking his head, Rudy opened his mouth. Before he could say anything though Vivian stalked out of the room. Again Rudy shook his head. Sighing he sat down in Vivian's now abandoned chair. Melonie and Rafe exchanged a knowing look.

"Well, that went well." Rudy said in a tired voice.

I wonder, Melonie thought to herself. Which pack the Lycan was from? Still thinking to herself she stood up. "When is the meeting, Rudy?" Looking up Rudy whispered a quick "Now", and stood up as well. Walking out the door, Rafe grabbed Melonie's hand and they follow Rudy out the door.

Entering the living room was like entering the center of hell. Everything was chaotic, but Vivian was no where to be seen. Many suggestions of who the killer was could be heard. Everyone agreed on one thing though, it couldn't be anyone from the pack. Suddenly Rudy shouted for silence. Melonie cuddled up closer to Rafe, and Aunt Persia stood up.

"We will find this rouge, but for right now we must concentrate on our pack." she stated softly, "We are leader less, and tomorrow is the Ordeal. We must pre-pare. Who knows," she continued "we may even find the culprit there."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" sneered a red headed bitch from the corner, named Astrid. Ulf groaned. Looking up at him, Melonie's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I hate when my mother does these kind of things." he whispered to the Five and her. Cuddling up closer to Rafe, Melonie continues to listen.

"Easily. We search for their scent." Aunt Persia replied still softly, "The boy's shirt was covered in it."

"What do we do when we find him?" Astrid sneered again.

"We do what we always do with rouge Lycans." Persia hissed, "Immediate execution."

Gasping Melonie turns to Rafe. A smirk was formed on his beautiful lips, and she could see that his teeth are getting pointer by the second. So, she thought to herself, violence is a turn on. Giggling, she smirked, and rubbed her hand up Rafe's thigh. He let out a small groan. Looking down at her, Melonie could see his eyes begin to glaze over. She leaned in to kiss him when Rafe's father, Lucien turned on them.

"Cut it out you two." he hissed, and Melonie's eyes turned to him, her lips brushing Rafe's. Softly she growled at him through clenched teeth. _This is the third time this week he's hounded us, no more of this bullshit. If he has a problem with me then I'll deal with it like I deal with everything else _she thought to herself. Lucien's eyes widen in surprise, and then surprise turned into anger.

"Is that a challenge, you sluty fucking stray?" he whispered with a sneer.

Jumping up Melonie felt her fingers change to sharp claws, and pounced. Throwing herself on Lucien, she knocked him from his chair and they roll around onto the floor. Rolling him over so she was straddling Lucien Melonie lashed out. Deep gouges formed on one of his cheeks, and blood began to seep out. Again she lashes out, and without realizing it she began to scream, tears falling down her cheeks.

Hands suddenly grab her from behind. She screams and reached again for Lucien. The Lycan behind her wrapped his arms around hers, keeping them pinned to her sides. Snorting she kicked out at his crotch, and missed. Turning back to Lucien, she saw all the damage she had caused. Scratches lined his face and chest. One of his ears was bleeding where she had bitten him while they were rolling around, and a chunk of his forearm was missing also. Suddenly Melonie's knees gave out, and the Lycan behind her lowered her to the floor. Rafe was beside her in seconds, a look of shock on his face. He wrapped his arms around her, and she glared over at Lucien with tears still streaming down her cheeks. She hadn't meant to do anything, but she didn't regret anything either.

"I'm sorry," she whispers into Rafe's chest, apologizing only to him.

Looking up she can see the Lycan that had grabbed her. He was tall and muscular. Kinda cute too, she thought. Wonder who he is? Without asking, the strange man holds out his hand.

"My name is Gabriel," came a deep silky voice. "You must be Melonie; well I must say you do pack a kick." He rubs his knee, and laughed. Looking around the room, Melonie could see all the faces of the pack looking at her. Suddenly Vivian appeared looking as cocked as ever.

"So," she hiccupped "Whad I miss?"

**A/N: Yeah so here it is. I know of two people who are really REALLY expecting this chappie. I hope you like it. I never really liked Lucien, so I thought I would show you that in this chappie. Did I get my point across? Oh and just so you know, I got the name Guilty Pleasure from the book Guilty Pleasures but Laurell K. Hamilton. I so love that book. Sigh, okay so now I have to go work on a chappie or two of Monica's Story. I'll work on chappie ten after that. Love y'all.**

**Mel**

**_Vivian: (hiccup) I love rum (takes another swig from a bottle of Captain Morgan)_**

**_Mel: I think you've had enough for one day (takes bottle away). Come on. Let's get you to bad._**

**_Vivian: (being led to a nice comfy bed) Okay that sound nice. (passes out before we reach bed) _**

**_Mel: Uhm (grunts with the effort of holding Vivian up) I could use a little help here. _**

**_(Crickets chirp)_**

**_Mel: Thanks guys really nice of you to help. Later days..._**


	9. The Ordeal

**A/N: Hey y'all. Look I am SO sorry this chappie is soo later. I'm juggling like 5 stories right now, and it's getting kinda tough... well hope you like this chappie. **

**Mel aka The Writer**

**Chapter 10: The Ordeal**

After the meeting there wasn't much to do but practice. Practice, practice, and more practice. Eventually Melonie got Vivian to bed, and went upstairs for a fitful night of sleep with Rafe. _That's all we've been doing, practice. _Her punishment for fighting with Lucien was BABY SITTING. She now had to watch over the cubs, and of course they wanted to look over the men practicing. Rafe was there, sitting behind her, stroking her shoulders. Turning her head, they give each other a quick peck. Rafe was pissed, and Melonie knew it. _He's pissed because he can't participate in the fighting for leader_. Pouting Melonie turned back to the fighters. Rubbing up against Rafe's chest, Melonie winced as Gabriel crackd Steve's nose. _Steve, what a funny name? _He wasn't that good looking, and Melonie's attention was soon drawn to Rafe's hand rubbing her stomach. It brought a small rumble from her throat.

"I'm so bored..." Melonie sighed. "How long do I have to watch them for again?"

Sighing Rafe looked at his watch, and nibbled on Melonie's neck. Glaring Melonie pushed away from Rafe, and stood up. Walking into the kitchen Melonie glanced at the clock, another hour stood between her and freedom. _Why me lord, why? _Opening the fridge, Melonie grabbed a coke and opened it. Adding some rum, Melonie noticed Rafe enter the room. His expression was pissed off, and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's up with you?"

"I might ask you the same thing," he growled walking over to her. "You've been acting pissy all afternoon. Is it because of the Ordeal tonight? Or is it because of me?" Looking sad and pathetic, Rafe bated puppy dog eyes at her. Pouting, Melonie walked over to Rafe, and wrapped her arms around her neck. Kissing him softly she mutterd "no" to him, and gave him her best sharp toothed grin. Picking her up, Rafe set her on the counter. His hands roamed over her body, and soft moans escaped from both of them. Shuddering, Melonie looked up to see Gabriel leaning against the door frame. Gasping, Melonie put a hand on Rafe's shoulder. He took it the wrong way, and one hand began to travel towards her sensitive spot. Grabbing his hand Melonie pushed him away.

"Wha... why did you do that?"

A hurt expression crossed his face, and Melonie made a circling motion with her forefinger. Cocking one eyebrow at her, Rafe turned around. His eyes got wide as he noticed Gabriel leaning on the door way, frowning at them. Leaning foreword, Melonie wrapped her arms around Rafe's neck and pulled him in closer to her. Standing up straight Gabriel made his way towards them.

"Melonie you might want to get back out there, the kids are going wild..." Gabriel softly stated. You could feel the anger radiating off him. Jumping down off the counter, Melonie quickly pecked Rafe on the cheek and walked into the living room. When she got to the living room Melonie could fully understands what Gabriel meant. Everywhere little kids were running around kicking and screaming. Groaning, Melonie began to round them up. _I wonder what Rafe and Gabriel are doing? _she thought to herself, as she cuffed the pup in front of her.

An hour and several scratches later, Melonie walked into her room. Sprawled on her bed was Rafe. On his left for arm was a semi large gash and a bruise was forming on his lower lip. Running to him, Melonie jumped on the bed.

"What happened, Rafe?" she asked voice full of concern. Rolling over, Rafe grabbed Melonie and pulled her into a hug. Snuggling up against him, Melonie kissed his puffy lips softly. _I won't ask, I'll just lay here _Melonie thought to herself. Rafe's voices come out in a monotone.

"I got into a fight with my father."

Looking into his face, Melonie whispered "Why?"

Looking down at her, Rafe's eyes are glazed. "Never mind..." Snuggling closer, they both lay there for a second. Suddenly someone knocked on Melonie's door. Getting up slowly, Melonie walked to the door. Opening it slowly, Melonie looked out. Vivian stood before her, in half pelt.

"Come on Mel, it's time for the Ordeal." she sighed softly. Nodding, Melonie turned back to Rafe. "Coming?" Slowly he got up and followed her out of the house. Hopping into the car, all three started out for the park.

AT THE PARK

Everywhere you turned there was a Lycan. Never had Melonie seen so many before. Tall ones, small ones, fat one, thin ones... so many. Pulling off her shirt, Melonie began to change. Looking over at Rafe, she saw him trying to pull his shirt off as well. Laughing hysterically, Melonie walked over.

"Would you like some help with that, sir?" she asked still giggling. Glaring over at her, Rafe continued his struggle. Rolling her eyes at him, Melonie grabbed the back hem of his shirt and pulled the shirt over his head. Grunting, Rafe gave a good shake, and the shirt was off. Grabbing each others hands they both made their way into the crowded mass of Lycan flesh. Suddenly a booming howl is heard, and everything goes quiet. Turning towards where the howl came from, everyone begins to howl as well. Rubbing up excitedly against Rafe, Melonie lets out a soft trill of a howl that is soon mixed with Rafe's baritones. Together they sing out as one, and as the sound slowly dies away, they turn to each other, and kiss softly. What a perfect night for an Ordeal...

**A/N: Have no fear. This is not the end of the story, I just wanted to get you guys/girls something today because I have been very neglectful, and well here it is. I'm working on the next chapter after school today, so expect that soon as well. Hope you enjoy, and if you don't well then... uhm sorry! School bus is comin', Mel**

**_Chibi Melonie: Bad GIRL!! Very neglectful... (waggles finger at Mel)_**

**_Mel: I'm sorry... I really have to go though..._**

**_Chibi Rafe: School, Right??_**

**_Mel: Yeah..._**

**_Chibi Vivian: Likely excuse... _**

**_(chibi group glare) _**

**_Mel: Uhm... I have to go NOW!!!! ... (runs out the door) NO BUS COME BACK!!!_**


	10. The Fight Begins

**A/N: Hey guys and girls. Hope you guys like this new chappie. And about the Chit Chat... I'm going to do one of those every like 10 or so chapters... so yeah hope you like this chappie,**

**Mel**

**Chapter Eleven: The Fight Begins**

It was all a tangle of fur and blood. Claws slash out, and a snout was ripped open. Little fights broke out everywhere, and Melonie could feel the excitement making her weak around the knees. She growled softly to herself, and Rafe started to rub up and down her arm. Suddenly Aunt Persia stepped out of the shadows holding a bowl filled with a milky liquid. Cocking an eyebrow at her, Melonie walked over. Sitting down at Persia's feet Melonie began to chant softly. Persia had been showing her what to do all week, all she had to do was chant and Persia would do the rest. Slowly every male eligible for the Ordeal drank out of the bowl, and then Astrid stepped forward. She had been the only female to try out, and she wasn't very happy about that. She had seen it as a power issue, and had struck out. _I would have stood up; I would have fought, if only I could have..._

_Flashback_

"What were you thinking Melonie?" Vivian screamed. "You shouldn't be running with Astrid and the others, you could get in trouble."

"I know I know... jeez," Melonie rolled her eyes. "Don't rub it in."

Vivian scowled at her for a second, and then swung on her heels and marched out of the room slamming the door behind her. _What is her problem? She's been like this since Aiden died_. Slowly arms wrapped around Melonie's small waist. Hot breath warmed the back of her neck, and soft lips trialed down to her ear.

"You know she's right..." Rafe said softly. "It is very dangerous..." Swinging around, Melonie glared into Rafe's shocked face. Crossing her arms in front of her, she started to growl.

"Yeah and what if that's why I ran with them..."

"What..." asked Rafe, sounding confused "Why would you want to be put in danger?"

"Because I'm bored..." Throwing her arms up, Melonie turned away from Rafe. "I'm bored of just living here, and doing nothing all day..." she gritted her teeth in frustration. "I want excitement, adventure, I just..." Melonie screams "I WANT MORE!!!" Looking back at Rafe, Melonie let out a small sob.

"So you're saying I'm not good enough...?" Rafe whispered. "What, was your old pack more exciting? Did you have more fun being a stray? What about this Jake. The one you mutter about in your sleep. hmm was he a better fuck then me?" Melonie gasped and glared at Rafe. Rafe looked pissed, but you could tell that he knew he'd hit a nerve.

"Mel, you know..." he started, but Melonie cut in.

"Is that all I AM..." her lower lip trembled. "... some whore that fucks everyone."

Rafe gets up to wrap his arms around Melonie. She struggles, beating on his chest wildly. "Is that ALL I AM TO YOU!!!" She lets out one final scream, slapping him roughly across the face before going limp. Sobbing into Rafe's shirt she apologized for everything. She begged him to forgive her, and just as she thought all was lost a voice whispered in her ear.

"I love you Melonie..." Rafe said, voice shaking "... I will always love you..." Kissing him softly, Melonie heard the door slam open. Turning around, she was met with the face of a very angry Persia.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Persia hissed. "You were supposed to be at lessons an HOUR AGO!!! How are you going to make an apprentice if you can't even SHOW UP ON TIME FOR LESSONS?" Stepping out of Rafe's arms, Melonie walked over to Persia. In a soft voice Melonie begins to speak.

a/n: (crappy google translation at bottum of page. This was a crappy translation to French so bare with me, and it you know how to say it properly in French then tell me!)

"Je suis tante très désolée Persia. Elle ne se produira pas encore. J'ai obtenu le côté dépisté, et j'ai oublié tous au sujet des leçons. Veuillez me pardonner." Looking up, Melonie made eye contact with Persia. The angry lines had faded, and a small crinkle was forming around her eyes.

"Mon enfant doux, vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous avez su parler français," she spoke softly. "Vous êtes pardonnés." Rushing into Persia open arms, Melonie hung on the balance of child hood and adult hood. Softly Persia wiped away the drying tears on Melonie's cheeks, and they made there way down into the living room...

_End_

As a thin drop of milky liquid rolled down Astrid's lips, Melonie saw Gabriel jump forward. Scratching out, Melonie saw the thin drop of blood emerge on Astrid's arm. A fierce growl erupted, and Astrid jumped at Gabriel. Grabbing her ankle Melonie stoodup, still chanting, and dragged her to the bushes where two other female Lycans hold her down. Returning to Persia's side, Melonie saw her give a slight nod. Stepping forward, Melonie raised her hands to the black night, and howled. The line of men answered her, and soon Melonie was cut off. She saw Persia slowly step forward.

"And now for the rules," the small lady boomed. Melonie soon followed softly with the rules in French "If you shed blood, you are disqualified. The last ten remaining fight to the death. Begin..."Dropping her arms, Melonie and Persia stood back. The fight had begun.

Men began to drop off like flies, some with ripped snouts, some with torn legs, some with faint line of blood dripping from their tails. _How humiliating... _Melonie thought to herself as the wolf's slunk away. Looking back at the tangle of men, Melonie could see the remaining ten. _This is it, they fight to the death or until they give up._ Melonie snorts at this, _no Lycan would willingly give up though…_ Looking at the tangle of wolves, Melonie noticed something. _Hey... that pelt... it looks just like..._ Melonie gasped. She uttered but one word as she falls backwards, Persia and Rafe grabbing her arms.

"Jason."

**A/N: And this is where it ends because I am just mean. In the next chappie I have a few surprises for you. I think you'll like. I had more to this chappie, but this seemed like a suspenseful ending. WMAHAAHAHA I am soo cruel. Okay so I might get the next chappie out tomorrow, uhm I'm really hoping to. So I'll see you all tomorrow, hopefully.**

**Mel**

**_Chibi Melonie: Uhm Mel aren't you forgetting something?_**

**_Mel: Hmmm... Not that I can think of..._**

**_Chibi Rafe: The translations stupid..._**

**_Mel: Oh yeah... okay here you guys go... _**

_French:_

_1. "Je suis tante très désolée Persia. Elle ne se produira pas encore. J'ai obtenu le côté dépisté, et j'ai oublié tous au sujet des leçons. Veuillez me pardonner."_

_2. "Mon enfant doux, vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous avez su parler français."_

_3. "Vous êtes pardonnés."_

_English:_

_1. "I am very sorry aunt Persia. It will not occur again. I got side tracked, and I forgot all about the lessons. Please forgive me."_

_2. "My sweet child, you did not say to me that you knew how to speak French." _

_3. "You are forgiven." _


	11. A New Leader Is Born

**A/N: Hello ones and all... how are you all my fine friends. Well it's been quite a while since I've updated and I just thought I probably should before you guys search me out and demand it yourselves!!! Pitchfork carrying lunatics at my front door wouldn't be fun... no not really. Any who I've already started the 12th chapter and rolling so... expect that...**

**Chapter Twelve: A New Leader Is Born **

_Falling, she was falling. Would anyone catch her? What was Jason doing here? How did he get here? Wasn't he supposed to be protecting the old pack?_ Melonie opened her eyes slowly. On one arm was Persia, on the other Rafe. Both were staring at her with a curious look. Pushing them away, she sat up and began to mutter silently. Coming up behind her, Rafe wrapped a loving arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, concerned by her strange behavior. Looking up at him, Melonie begins to cry softly. Clutching her to him, Rafe holds her. As soon as the tears had started, they stop.

"It's him Rafe" she stutters. Rafe stares down at her in curiosity. _Who could this person be? Could it be the one that raped her? Could it be someone from her old pack?_ Rafe tightens his grip.

"Who is?" his brows furrow.

"Jason. The leader of my old pack, he's here." She lifts a shaking finger towards the tangle of gray and brown fur and blood that was Jason and a wolf named Albert. Just as Rafe looked over Jason grabbed the gray wolf by the throat, and roll/dived. A loud snap erupted through out the clearing, and before everyone's eyes Albert changed back into his human form. Carefully two wolfs crawled over, and dragged the body away.

"I don't know why he's back Rafe, but I know this can't be good." As she said it, Jason made eye contact. Her eyes widened, and for a painful second she felt her heart stop. A grin split over that silky brown face, and suddenly he started to shake his tail. Melonies surprise was soon replaced with a burning fire. Jumping up she changed into her wolf pelt, and did the unthinkable. She joined the fight.

Landing, she bit into the nearest thing, Jason's neck. Suddenly Jason was shaking her off. Melonie felt her back drive into the ground as he rolled over again and again. Everyone was shouting, and just as suddenly as she had started someone pulled her away. Shaking her to and fro, she could hear Rafe shouting at her.

"How could you do something so stupid?" What where you thinking?" he screamed. Growling back at him, Melonie pushed him away. Glaring back at Jason, she spit at him. Licking his chops, he whirled around, and pounced on the closest wolf. Sitting in the corner, Melonie glared from a far. Suddenly Melonie saw a fight break out, and Vivian screamed over at her.

"Melonie!!!" she screamed, frantically pointing at a mass of tangled fur and blood that was Esme and Astrid. Changing into her wolf pelt, Melonie ran at the two fighting she-wolfs and tore into Astrids shoulder. Soon Vivian was right behind her, and both wolfs where ripping the poor bitch apart.

Suddenly all the she-wolves where running around the two, and Esme was nowhere to be seen. Looking up at Vivian, Melonie looks tilt her head. Before she could think, all the wolves went to their knees. NO!! This isn't the bitchs run!! No, Rafe!!! She looks frantically over at Rafe. A look of horror splits his face. Suddenly Melonie looks over, and sees Vivian quickly fall to her knees. Changing back into her human form, Melonie stands up.

"No!! You can't do this to me!!!" I love him!!" Melonie points a finger at Rafe. Suddenly the she-wolves parted, and Melonie could see the shaded figure of a wolf at the end of the path. Taking a step towards the wolf, Melonie let out a shriek. It was Jason!!

**A/N: Okay so now Jason is the pack leader... don't worry the stories not completed and by the end... well you'll see... Later days!!! Mel**

**_Chibi Melonie: Wait... you haven't let us have a say at this yet..._**

**_Chibi Rafe: Yeah!!!_**

**_Mel: Well I don't have to... I'm the AU-THOR_**

**_Chibi Vivian: So what... You can't have a story without characters..._**

**_Mel: NO!!! Don't leave me!! Please...(sad puppy face)_**

**_(group glare)_**

**_Mel: Uhm... Bye for now..._**


	12. Together Until Morning

**A/N: So I got a new chapter up finally, and I think its Okay. Now I just need to know what you guys think. Please review. The more reviews I get the better the story is because then I know what you all like and what you don't like. mT96 thank you for being a constant reviewer. Just know I love your story. Thank you all the new reviewers that have started reading my story. I greatly appreciate you reading my stuff. Now on to the chapter. Warning, this one is kind of sad. Also warning…LEMON AHEAD. Tread lightly at will. **

**Chapter 13: Together Until Morning **

Everything was silent. No one would move a hair as she began to run into the forest. Then finally, she heard someone running behind her. Her breath caught in her throat, and she let on another burst of speed as the tree branches and shrubs caught in her hair. She looked back suddenly, and saw a wolf chasing her. He looked so familiar to her, and then suddenly she stopped as he jumped in front of her. Slowly he changed back into his human form, and she quickly wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh Rafe," she sobbed, "I thought you were Jason."

Rafe gently rubbed her back, kissing her cheeks, and then her eyes, and finally her lips. Without letting her say a word, he picked her up and walked her into a nearby cave. Finally, after sitting in the dark, he finally turned to her.

"Melonie," he said softly. "We have to go back, now"

"But Rafe, I can't go back." She cried. "I can't be Jason's mate. I wouldn't be able to stand looking at him."

For a long time Rafe just looked at her, and thought about what to do. _They had to go back. Jason said if Melonie wasn't back by sunrise then he would go and find her himself. He couldn't stand thinking about what Jason would do to her if he got his hands on her. It would be much easier to just go back, but Melonie didn't want to go back and he knew it. She would be heart wrenched, turned into something of a zombie instead of the beautiful girl he knew and loved. _

"Melonie," he started, "we have to go back. If we're not at the house by sunrise Jason is going to come and get you, and I know he won't be nearly as gentle as I am being."

She just stared at him, never blinking. With a sigh she nodded, and got up slowly turning towards the front of the cave. Looking out at the forest, she dried her tears and stood up straighter. _She would show him she was not afraid, she would walk into that house with her head held high and show everyone. But she knew she was already thought of as a coward for having run away, and it pained her to think of having to go back. To have to see that smirk on his face, the "I won, and you didn't" smirk he always had. He just loves to see me in pain. _

Rafe gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and she nuzzled her cheek against it softly. _Her Rafe. Her dearly beloved Rafe was lost to her now. What would she do? They could hide it from him, but how long can you hide that from someone. Again the thoughts of running away crossed her mind, but she shook them out. He's right, Jason won't be nice about having to come and find me._

"We should go, now" she stated solemnly to Rafe.

Before she could turn away though, Rafe's lips were once again on hers, one hand on either side of her face. Moaning softly, she wrapped her arms again around his neck. They fit perfectly together, as if molded out of clay. She licked down his neck, loving the taste of his warm sweat. He groaned, inching his hands up her back, as she licked farther down his collarbone. Lowering herself to the floor, she grabbed Rafe's hand, and pulled him down on her.

Licking over her chest, Rafe nuzzled her nipple, biting them playfully. Giggling softly, Melonie rubbed her stomach up and down against Rafe's chest. Grinning Rafe grabbed her hips, and plunged into her. Screaming, Melonie arched softly, swaying as Rafe slide in and out of her. She came in a burst of stars and bright colors as she screamed Rafe's name over and over again. Whimpering, Rafe flopped down on her, panting against her chest.

This is the last time well ever make love, she thought crying softly. The last time I'll ever be able to feel his skin against mine, smell his scent, and lick the sweat off his neck. Oh God, don't take him from me. Please, God, don't take him from me. I'll give up anything to keep him. Please. Her cries turned to a sob.

"Its okay Melonie," Rafe said stroking her head. "Shhhh…. It's okay."

She looked up at Rafe, her eyes filled with tears, and smiled. At least we have tonight, she thought, kissing Rafe softly.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's a really short chapter, but I've been neglecting my fans and I wrote this because I'm sorry. I've kinda lost the vision I had for this piece, but lately it's been coming back to me so I decided to keep at it. Expect another chapter by next week by the latest. Love the writer, **

**Melody **


	13. We Meet Again

**/N: I once again am very sorry that I had not been able to write sooner. I have been having some trouble writing lately, and every thing I had started before sounded like crap or more crap, but this time I think I got it sounding fairly descent and such and such. I am soo sorry it took this long to write this chapter, y'all must have lost faith that I would ever finish this story. I know at one point I did too, but it will come to and end. I will finish it. Lately I've been in this craze for drawing fanart for this fic, and so soon I might be posting some of the work on my URL. So you can check that out too... hope you like this one, and pray for the next chapters to come. May I get them out quick enough for all y'all to read and enjoy, love**

**Melody**

**_Chapter fourteen: We Meet Again..._**

A warm breeze blew through the cave, and she could smell the fresh dirty under her. Groaning softly she rolled over, and hugged Rafe to her once more._ I never want to leave you Rafe, never. They can't pull us apart I wont let them. _She kissed his cheek, stroking his hair as she began to sing under her breath. Rafe wrapped his arms slowly around her, opening his eyes. Kissing her lips Rafe looked out of the cave, and sighed.

"We need to go back soon."

Not listening Melonie continued singing to herself as she slipped her clothes back on, and stood up. Taking her hand, Rafe got up slowly to stand beside her. _You're my first true love, did I ever tell you that. No, I suppose I didn't, but then again I was never one to tell those things to someone. But you don't care do you; you love me even with all my flaws. _

"Why?" she muttered softly

"I told you last night why we had to go back Melonie. It's because..." Rafe began before Melonie silenced him with her hand.

"I know that Rafe, I wanted to know why you love me. Why do you put up with my constant tears and my smart ass remarks? How do you stand it?" she looked up at him with her brows furrowed. Rafe just sighed again, and held her in his arms. Rocking back and forth, he slowly began to stroke her hair as she inhaled deeply. Taking in his very scent, _I'll never let you go Rafe. Never! _She told herself, furious at the thought of having to become Jason play toy. _But then again that's all I will be to him, his play toy. The thing he shows off to all his friends, and I know as soon as I give him an heir he'll be sleeping around with other women. Just like he always does. He will never change, that's just not Jason. _A small growl escaped her throat, and Rafe's hand paused its stroking.

"I love you Melonie, and that's all that matters."

"I love you too Rafe." she said, her voice cracking as she turned away from him. "So this is what goodbye feels like?"

"I guess so," Rafe shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"Goodbye Rafe... I... " her voice broke as Rafe reached out to embrace her once more.

"NO!" she backed up, looking into his eyes. "I can't do that, I won't... I have to go."

Slowly, and painfully, Melonie began walking away. Even as she heard Rafe begin to walk after her, even as she heard him shout her name, even as she heard him fall to his knees. Still she walked. Only when she heard his first sobs did she finally run towards the place she had come to know as home, and even running was still not fast enough. Ripping off her clothes she changed into her pelt, howling and splashing through the river to her house. _Oh Rafe, please don't cry. You can't cry I will never forgive myself, I can't do this... I have to go back. _Slowly she stopped, and took a step back in the direction where she had left Rafe sobbing, but a hand came down to rest on her shoulder.

"Hello Melonie," Jason said softly. A whimper escaped her lips, as she looked back towards the hulking shadow that was Jason.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" he said softly as he slowly began to stroke her back, running his fingers through the thick hair of her tail, and back up to her ears._ Don't touch me; get your filthy hands off me. _She backed away growling, rolling around in the dirty.

"Oh come on now. It can't be that bad. I still know all your favorite areas." he smiled, bending down to scratch under her chin. To Melonie's disgust a sigh escaped her lips. _TRAITOR! How could I do that, have I no respect! _Jason gently began scratching down her neck, and around to her back. Slowly she shook herself, backing away again. Changing back into her human form she glared at Jason.

"Don't you dare touch me! Don't you ever touch me. You know I'd rather be ripped apart then to be touched, especially by you." she growled, walking past him through the field that separated her from her warm room, and loving sheets. _The sheets where me and Rafe first made love. _She clenched her fist to hold back the tears; she would never give Jason the satisfaction of seeing her cry in front of him._ Never again, never._

"Everyone's talking about how you ran away, they say your a coward? Tell me, is it true?" He shouted, running after her. Melonie just continued walking towards the front porch, her nails cutting into her palms making them bleed slightly.

"You know I could never have a coward for a bitch, so you ran. Is that it? You thought it would turn me away? Maybe I would choose someone else? Hmm..." he sneered behind her. "Sorry to burst your bubble Ms. Priss, but it did the exact opposite. Now I can't wait to get between those hot legs of yours again." His hand slowly found its way around her stomach, pulling her to a stop while his other hand traveled down her thigh and between her legs.

"Oh and, no hard feelings about making you leave Rafe. I heard you two were madly in love. It is a shame though isn't it." He laughed, digging his nails into her inner thigh. Melonie's calm reserve had held until now, but the last remark he said had pushed the boundaries too far. Snapping her head up, she twisted around, bringing her elbow up to collide with his stomach. Jason let out a grunt; stepping backwards he glared up at her. Smiling Melonie brought her knee up knocking his head back. He only took another step back. Slowly she tightened her muscles again to kick out, but Jason pounced on her knocking her to the ground.

"Stop!" he shouted as she squirmed and wriggled against him. He quickly brought his hand across her face stopping any attempt to break free from him.

"You WILL learn to listen to me Melonie. I am your mate now whether you like it or not."

"Screw you," she hissed spitting at his face. Another smack brought a whimper to her lips as she felt her cheek begin to swell. Slowly she let her body go limp, and her face slack. Jason laughed at her surrender.

"Good girl," he said picking her up, and walking her to the house. "You see how much easier it is just to be good," he laughed again "though I must say, your feisty side does turn me on more then I would like to admit." Melonie looked up at him, as his voice got husky and thick.

"I've got a lot to teach you, and I think we're going to start training tonight." he said stepping into the house carrying a limp Melonie up the stairs. Melonie's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to scream for help, but Jason's hot tongue had already found a home in her mouth, and only a whimper could be heard as he carried her flailing body into her bedroom.

_How could she have been so cold? How could she not have cried? Why didn't she stop? I'm sure that she heard me calling to her. We could have run away together. I know I told her last night we couldn't, but I would have protected her. Now that's Jason's job, that bastard. I hate him. I'm going to kill him for taking her from me. Slash his throat, bite it out. Why did you have to help Vivian? Couldn't you have just stayed out of the fight? _Rafe slowly fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Bringing his hands up to his he slowly curled up into a ball, and wept. _I have to get her back. He can't have her. _

"Melonie!" he screamed again. Thetears wouldn't stop; the never ending flow of water. He stayed curled into his ball as the sun rose over the hills and the trees. Slowly and painfully he got up off the cold hard ground, and clenched his fists. Looking out past the trees, he started to howl. Letting it echo out, surrounding him he slowly cut it off. _You WILL not have her for long Jason. I WILL get her back, I swear, no matter what it takes._

**A/N: I know it is very very short, and for that I am very sorry, but I do like to keep my chapters short as you can probably already tell. To my old readers I just want to thank you SOOO MUCH for sticking to me, and reading my fic. To my new readers I just want to say thank you for reading, and keep on reading. I also again want to say I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I will be updating once a week now, and the fact that I now have internet at MY HOUSE is going to make that much easier. Love always, your writer,**

**Melody**


	14. An Unexpected Visit

**A/N: So, it's been a while hasn't it. I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story. At the moment I have a bad case of writers block, but I'm trying to push through it. I hope that you all don't hate me because it's been like a long while since this chapter came out. I know, bad Melody. I should try harder. I'm going to trust me. School starts soon, but I'm still going to MAKE myself write. I think that's why I wasn't getting any ideas. I've actually pondered dropping this story, but I don't know. How would you all feel if I just ended this? Love, **

**The author, A.K. A Melody **

**In the last chapter: **

"Melonie!" he screamed again. The tears wouldn't stop, the never ending flow of water. He stayed curled into his ball as the sun rose over the hills and the trees. Slowly and painfully he got up off the cold hard ground, and clenched his fists. Looking out past the trees, he started to howl. Letting it echo out, surrounding him he slowly cut it off. _You WILL not have her for long Jason. I WILL get her back, I swear, no matter what it takes._

**_Chapter 15: An Unexpected Visit_ **

She came in and out, a face hanging above her panting. Pain covered her body, as did a thick coating of sweat. She tried to shake it off, shake the heavy load off her chest, but it wouldn't budge. Screaming did nothing, no one ever came to save her, and soon she just forgot about it all together. His grunts got louder as her body was jerked back and forth. Cold metal cuffs kept her from scratching him, her wrists bleeding from straining against them. The door burst open, light coming into the room to show her Jason's face. A smile, warm and gentle, showing before he raked his claws over her stomach.

"What the fuck..." he looked over at the person in the door way. Melonie could hear them panting, small wheezes breaking in between every few breaths. A small growl came from Jason as he got up, and stalked over to the intruder. She could have seen who it was, she could have just turned her head, but she lay there her body still and bleeding. The ceiling was dark, a soft light coming and going as cars drove by the house. _Rafe, where was he? Was he the person standing in the door way? _

Her head fell to the side, the outline of a woman standing in the door frame. She wore a dress, the black fabric spilling onto the floor in tattered folds. Blonde hair fell over her shoulders in a shiny, mud covered waterfall. Her breasts heaved, pressing into Jason for dear life. Melonie could hear her frantic whispers, the woman giving her glance after glance. His face stayed cool, his eyes showing slight fear. Snarling he pushed the woman away, coming over to Melonie's side.

"Well Melonie, today's your lucky day. I've been called away for the moment." he whispered, stroking her jaw. She sighed with relief, jerking her face away from him. He grabbed her jaw roughly, his nails digging in as he jerked her face back towards him. "I will be back as soon as I can."

Her eyes shut tightly, blocking him out, wishing him away. She felt warm lips press into hers, her mouth twisting into a scowl. He let her face go, pushing it away from him and stepping away before she could snap at him. _What could be wrong? Who was that woman? _Again she thought back to Rafe, her eyes staring once again into the ceiling blankly.

As Jason left and she was left laying on the soft bed with her hands and feet still cuffed, her mind thought back to the previous night. Her body shook with the memory of Rafe's skin pressing into her, sweat sliding down along her thigh. A sob escaped her clenched throat at the thought of his embrace. The door opened again, the floor board squeaking as the person walked up to the bed. _God, how could he be back so early? He had pack business, he just left. _Tears welled up in her eyes. She held her breath as the foot falls stopped as she squeezed her eyes shut. A hand, warm and gentle came up to wipe away her tears and she let out another sob her eyes stayed shut.

"Rafe," she whimpered, her arms automatically reaching out to him. The bed creaked, her fingers trailing over the handcuffs that trapped her to the bed. She could smell his tears before the landed softly on her stomach, his hand sliding down to caress her cheek. _Why wasn't he answering? This was his hand, what was going on. _Her eyes finally opened, and Rafe's face came swimming into view. Slowly she watched him undo the cuffs, helping her wrists down from the cramped position they were in. She curled around him, her head nuzzled in against his stomach.

_Up, she was being picked up, but where were they going? _She didn't dare ask she didn't want to have this dream end. That's all it could be, a dream. They walked down the stairs, past a grim Rudy, and out the door. Goosebumps formed on her bare skin, the cold air brushing over her like the hand of God. Her lips met his, a soft kiss that left a smear of blood on his bottom lip. His tongue came out to wipe it away, her mouth reaching out to taste him as he put her down on the soft leather seats of Rudy's jeep.

She looked like a lost puppy as he slipped her in, and it made closing the door all that much harder. Rafe took a deep breath, holding it before slowly letting it out to walk around the front of the car. He slipped in, turned the car on, and drove out of the driveway in a cloud of dust and screeching tires. _What would they do now? Jason would eventually come to find them. Should they go overseas? _Rafe let the questions come and go, pondering his temporary solution of finding a cheap motel with the money that he had been saving and some that Rudy had loaned him.

The sign was blinking, one letter permanently missing from the name. The Ritz, the best he could do at the moment. He left Melonie in the car, walking in to buy a key to the room, and flashing an id that the manager photocopied and gave back. Sighing he went to Melonie's side door, and opened it. He smiled as she turned in her seat, stepping onto the hard gravel on her bruised feet. One step, two steps, another and she was falling. He caught her, swooping her up to receive a soft laugh and another kiss. It was magic yet again, her very presence lifting his spirits up as he walked them to room number 3.

_What did **HE** do to her, she's still hasn't said a word. _Rafe was worried. Running Melonie a bath and gently helping her into the tub he washed her back, running the soapy cloth over her scrapped legs. He let her wash the rest, sitting back against the toilet to smoke a cigarette. The smoke curled, reaching up to the brush the ceiling as he watched her wash her hair. He realized, he himself had not spoken to her, and pondered what to say._ Should he reassure her? Tell her everything would be all right? That wouldn't do now would it, he knew how much she hated when he lied to her. _His head dropped down against his hands, his fingers massaging his temples.

"Rafe, we can't stay here long." her voice was a soft whisper, but his head jerked up a small smile on his lips.

"I know Melonie, this is only temporary I swear." he went to the edge of the tub as she washed her hair free of the shampoo. Her eyes met his, a small smile also on her lips. It looked so fake, like it would crack at any moment. His did, to his disappointment, and he grabbed her pulling her into a hug. She stiffened, grabbing his shirt before letting herself relax. Her nose pressed into his neck, her wet hair brushing his cheek. They stayed like this, in a wet embrace before he let her go, her head still cradled in his hands.

**_A/N: Yeah so, look at the loving moment. AWWWWWW! What's going to happen with the two love birds, well comment and tell me if you really wanna know, and we'll see where it goes. I'm glad I wrote this even if it did take three days. It's not a lot, but now I'm in a writing mood again. Have fun, may the gods be with you all.._ **

**Melody **


	15. Take Me Away

**A/N: Okay I know I asked if you all wanted me to finish the story, but I got a wicked bad case of write the story anyways :P... sorry, I hope you like it. I was babysitting when I wrote it sooo... yeah. Have fun. Love,**

**the writer**

Previous Chapter:

"I know Melonie, this is only temporary I swear." he went to the edge of the tub as she washed her hair free of the shampoo. Her eyes met his, a small smile also on her lips. It looked so fake, like it would crack at any moment. His did, to his disappointment, and he grabbed her pulling her into a hug. She stiffened, grabbing his shirt before letting herself relax. Her nose pressed into his neck, her wet hair brushing his cheek. They stayed like this, in a wet embrace before he let her go, her head still cradled in his hands.

_**Chapter sixteen: Take Me Away**_

She nuzzled him, her hands coming up to meet his. Pulling his shirt off gently, she let him slip his pants off himself. Rafe slipped into the tub, warm water sloshing over the sides as he wrapped his arms around her. Melonie was in heaven, she had Rafe back and at that moment nothing else mattered. So what if this was a dream, she didn't care. All that mattered was that

she wouldn't wake up. She never wanted to wake up, not to Jason. Not to the pain.

"Rafe," she muttered against his chest, her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. He muttered something, dipping his head down to catch her lips with his. They kissed, and for a few passionate seconds Melonie forgot again. Panting softly, she pulled away. Again she repeated his name, this time gently nudging his jaw to face her.

"Let's get married, run farther away. We can do it, we wont ever have to go back." her voice had a hint of longing in it, her eyes giving away all the fear she had. The fear of rejection from him, from his love. He looked at her, his eyes sorrowfully closed. Jerking his head away he sighed.

"Melonie, I know that's what you want but-" he began.

"No, Rafe. I wont go back to him, I would have been able to do it.. I could have lived with that. If only for a little while, but you HAD to come back!" she cut him off, her voice growing shrill.

"What do you want me to do about it Melonie. I'm only one man, against an entire pack. I can't do this on my own!" he answered, his voice raising an octave. She pushed away from him, as she stood up clumsily in the tub, water dripping down her body. She held her arms to her chest, Tears streaked down her cheeks. A hand came up to wipe them away quickly._ What had happened to her? She used to be stronger than this. Is this what love did to a person? She gritted her teeth, not anymore. This weakness was sickening. She loved Rafe, but she had to be strong. _

"You're not alone. You know you have me." she said, trying to be calm, trying not to let her anger spill out.

"I know I do, but baby. It doesn't help when you get like this. It's just upsetting for the both of us." he held her hips, looking up at her before nuzzling against her stomach. That was the last straw for her, she jerked away from him before he could say another word.

Stepping out of the tub, she wrapped a towel slowly around her. She felt like a worm, and she was traveling at the pace of a snail. The warm sheets felt good against her skin as she sat down on the bed. A first aid kit was on the stand next to the bed, and she opened it slowly, her fingers shaking as she applied ointments and bandages to her scraps. The only on she missed was the one in her head. She took a deep breath, letting it out shakily as she heard Rafe bathing. Slipping a pair of underwear on carefully, she put the kit back where she had found it and pulled the covers over her. The darkness was bliss in itself, the only sounds came from Rafe climbing out of the tub and draining the water. Her breath caused the sheets to lift up, and she turned on her side with a small whimper.

The bed tilted down as Rafe sat on the other side, his towel at the current moment drying his hair. Melonie let her fingers slide towards him, the sheets sandwiching her hand and causing her to shiver with delight at the feeling. A moment passed, she paused as she felt him move, his hand coming down on hers as she heard him give a small laugh. She couldn't help it, she giggled, letting him pull her hand out from under the sheets to press her knuckles softly to his lips. Her fingers traced the bottom lip, coming to stop on his chin before dropping back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Melonie, I know it's hard, but you're right we have each other," he let out a sigh, draping her arm over his shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "At the moment, that's all that matters."

His lips brushed her ears, the feel of his breath brushing her neck. She held onto him, nodding in agreement before laying back. He laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Jason walked into the room, smiling. The shirt and boxers he had been wearing her quickly shed before he realized Melonie wasn't there. With a snarl of rage, he scooped the clothes up again, storming down the stairs as the house shook around him. In the kitchen he saw Rudy and Esme sitting drinking steaming cups of coffee. At 4 in the morning, he would be drinking

coffee as well, but his mind wasn't on how late it was. He slammed his fist down on the table, as Esme let out a small whimper, and Rudy watched the enraged man before him.

"What is it now Jason?" he said calmly before taking another sip of his coffee. Jason growled, jerking the coffee away from him and throwing the cup against the fridge. Both hands came up to grab Rudys' shirt, pulling the man closer to him.

"I want to know where she went, and if HE'S with her?" his teeth gritted, seething with anger. Rudy took his hands, pushing them away from him, allowing him to sit back in his chair.

"I don't know what your talking about." he was cool, too cool. Jason looked over at Esme, her head down, her eyes on her coffee. He turned to her, watching as her eyes closed, her hands shaking.

"Esme, you know where they went don't you?" his voice came out like oil, slick and tantalizing. One hand came up under her jaw to tilt her head up, facing him. Her eyes opened, her lips shaking as she shook her head.

"N..noo.." she muttered, pulling her face away from him. He snarled, back handing her coffee away from her, grabbing her hair and pulling her out of the chair with his other. Pulling her in close to his chest, he let her hair go, his fingers trailing down over her cheek. Rudy was up in a second, his chair crashing backwards behind him. His hands were balled.

"Let her go.." his voice shook, his eyes staring directly at Jason. The tension was thick, Rudy looking away before Jason.

"We don't know where THEY went, we just know they left." he sighed, sitting back down, rubbing his temple. Jason, still frowning, let Esme go and slipped on his shorts and the shirt.

"Which direction?" he demanded, and Rudy pointed. Jason growled, rubbing his temple. Pack business had to come first, and at the moment they had another dead body on their hands._ The hooker had been found out by the river, dangerously close to the house, but obviously not close enough. The police of course had questioned him, asking had he heard anything, had he seen _

_anyone. Of course he hadn't, but that wasn't the point. The point was this had to be stopped, but where could that slut be? _He went into the living room to find Astrid sitting there, licking coffee off her fingers from Luciens' cup. He glared at the man, jerking his head to towards the door. Lucien growled, getting up and sulking out of the room.

"Can I help you?" Astrid smirked, watching the dejected man leave the room. Jason let out a snort, bending down and grabbing the bitches jaw and giving her a rough kiss. They parted, soft pants coming from her as she sat back on the couch. He grabbed her hips, pulling her onto the floor with him.

"Would you help me find my bitch, I seemed to have lost her." he muttered between more kisses, Astrid moaning in his lap. She looked hurt for a second, her mouth turning down in a frown before she smirked.

"I guess I can. Should I ask around?"

He nodded, pushing her off his lap so he could stand up. "I want her as soon as possible, and in one piece."

Rafe felt her breath against his neck, teasing the skin with its warm presence. He moved, trying not to wake her up, but he felt her stretch. Melonie sighed happily, nuzzling into his neck with kisses and small licks that made Rafe moan softly. He grabbed her, pulling her on top of him to straddle his waist. He watched her shake her head, leaning back with her hands resting palms down on his chest. Pouting didn't help, she just smiled, and shook her head again. Laughing she got off the bed, and threw open the door to the still setting moon.

"Let's go run," her voice was thick, and her panting was visible. He nodded, slipping out of boxers as he came to stand behind her. He helped her easy the underwear off, both of them creeping away from the Hotel to enter the woods behind it. The change came quickly, both howling and prancing in a circle before Melonie broke off and dashed under a thicket. Rafe followed her close behind, snapping playfully at her heels.

Suddenly the snapping of a twig drew Melonie away from their little game, Rafe bashing into her from behind. Giving a growl, she smelled the air. Changing back, she got up quickly.

"Shit..." she muttered...

**A/N: MWAHAHAHHA cliffy... I love it. Okay so yeah, I'm on a writing spree... . See you all in the next chapter.**

**Melody**

_**Chibi Melonie: Weren't you going to stop writing?**_

_**Mel: NEVER! **_

_**Chibi Rafe: Freak...**_


	16. A Deal is Made

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own some of the characters in this story. They belong to that awesome writer Annette Kurtis Klause does! BYE**

**Chapter 18: A Deal is Made**

A flash of bright red, and then the weight of a body on top of her was all Melonie felt as she was pushed onto her back. She heard a scream, soon realizing it was her own screams as her wounds were stretched and re-opened. The weight felt familiar, she knew the scent, Astrid. Teeth sunk into warm flesh as Melonie bit down on the she-wolf, tasting the bitter sweet blood that lay rushing through delicate veins. They were a mass of tangled flesh and fur, panting, moaning, and growling at each other in their own little wild dance. It didn't take Rafe long to pull them apart. He had more strength and size then either of them, but still Melonie kept her grip on the hunk of flesh she had bitten into.

"Melonie let go! Now!" his frantic voice only excited her more, and she started pulling. Astrid gave a shudder, clawing at any part that she could reach. Catching Melonie in the eye, she was released from the death grip, leaning back against Rafe for support her teeth curled in a sneer.

"Bitch's got a grip," she gave a rasping laugh, running her fingers over the bloody mass of meat that was now the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Rafe pushed her away, walking over to Melonie who was blinking and rubbing her eye. A small cut was starting to dribble blood, the drops holding back only for a second before following the curve of her temple down to her chin. A sadistic smile smeared with blood didn't help make her face look any calmer than when she had been biting into Astrid's neck.

Shaking her head, Melonie pushed Rafe away from her, walking up to Astrid. Her arms immediately crossed, her mouth forming into a frown. She looked over her prey, eyes twinkling.

"What do you want?"

A curt remark for a stupid slut thought Melonie, her mind racing a mile a minute. Was Astrid alone? Could there be others from the pack? Her nose lifted, sniffing the air before she let out a small sigh. They were surrounded by at least 4 others from the pack, her arms dropped to dangle at her sides before turning to Rafe. His expression gave it away; he knew that there was no hope of them escaping this.

"I think we both know why I'm here," Astrid's voice was soft, angry. "Come on."

Astrid roughly grabbed Melonie's arm, brushing past Rafe and heading towards the motel that they had been staying in. Kicking the door open, Astrid pushed Melonie in and closed to door. Whipping around Melonie jiggled the handle, and pushed her sore shoulder into the door to try and open it.

"Stop."

The voice chilled her to the bone, causing her skin to bump up. Shaking she turned to look behind her, eyes wide with fear. A scream ripped from her throat before she darted around the bed to the bathroom and slammed the door. Jason caught the knob with one hand, and using the palm of his other forced the door back open. Melonie backed slowly into the corner, glowering at him. His smile gave away none of the anger that he was feeling at the moment, in fact he looked the calmest she had ever seen him. That was what scared her the most; not knowing what the sick fuck was thinking or feeling. How many times had they been through this? How many times had she found herself in this exact position? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that she would come out of it worse than when she had gone in. His hand brushed up her arm, and she watched him trail his fingers down her side before jerking her up against him. She grunted at the force, his head leaning down to brush noses.

He was being gentle with her, which was so unlike him that even he was surprised. The brushing kiss that was supposed to tease turned rough, his fangs coming out to bite and rip at the soft skin that was her bottom lip. Sucking up the blood that dribbled out, he could feel her shaking, feel every tiny twitch that she made, and it only excited him further. Why didn't she have clothes? What was he supposed to rip now? He tore his lips away from hers, leaving her panting. His lips slowly curled up as he raised his hand up to rip away the bandages covering her hip, letting them fall to the ground as his fingernails dug into the tender flesh. Convulsing, she shrank back away from him, sinking down onto the cold floor.

"I won't go back Jason." She looked up at him with glassy eyes, dead to the world now that he was back in the picture. How had he found them so soon? What did it matter? They would get away again she knew that they would. She rubbed her temples, resting her head on her knees.

"I've come to offer you a deal," his tone was cold. "Come back with me, and you can still see Rafe."

Head jerking up, she couldn't help suppressing a snort that turned to full blown laughter. He was jerking her chain and she knew it. He would never ever share her, he had told her that himself.

"What's the catch?" her sneer made his face tick. He hunched down, getting down to her level to look in her eyes.

"You give me what I want, I'll let you keep what you want."

Rafe watched Astrid out of the corner of his eye. His father was slowly licking the cut along the she-bitches neck, and cradling her in his arms. Soak up the fucking attention bitch. It's the most you'll get for a long time. His eyes rolled in disgust, giving a small groan. What was she doing in there? What was taking her so long? Was Jason in there? No one had answered any of his questions, none of them had to. He had ideas about what was going on, but he knew that taking on this many pack members single-handedly was like signing your own death warrant.

A noise jerked him out of his thoughts, his eyes looking at the door to the room they had just been in. Screams were choked out of existence to be replaced by the sultry moaning that he guessed belonged to Jason. A cackle turned his attention away from the door that he had been watching. Astrid was watching him, her eyes slits, her mouth opened wide.

"At least someone's having a little fun…" muttered Rafe's father. Snarling Rafe lunged at him, and then everything went black as something hard collided with the back of his head.

**A/N: So sorry this took so long. I've been on off with this fiction, but I'm glad that you all really like it. That makes it all the more worth writing. Sorry that my grammar sucks, I'm going to take a class to help improve that. I'm also sorry that this was really only a filler chapter, the next one will be awesome, trust me! So I have to go now because the period just ended, and I've been writing this at school during my free period. See yah! Love y'all,**

**Mel**


	17. The Tables Turn

**Disclaimer: I don't own blood and chocolate, and the only characters in here that I do own are Jason and Melonie and the guy that just gets his nose broken…. Opps did I give it away XP…..**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Tables Turn**

What had happened? Rafe sat up, his head pounding. Blood trickled slowly from the wound at the back of his skull. Standing, the world spun in a blaze of color. Moaning, he had heard moaning before he was knocked out. Where was he now? He looked around slowly, holding his head. There was his father and Astrid both sneering at him. One of the pack stood beside him with a rock in one hand. Snarling he punched the guy, his knuckles colliding with the bastard's nose, and watched as he dropped like a ton of bricks. The door to the hotel opened. Everyone turned to watch as Jason walked out, and leaned against the doorframe. Blood was gushing from several cuts along his body, and Rafe knew that they must have been made with silver because any wound inflicted by another metal would have closed by now. His lips curled up in a smile. _That's my girl…_

"What are you smiling about?" his fathers voice had gone rough, and he looked back at the man glaring. Silently he walked over to the door, pushing past Jason. Laughter filled the air as Jason watched the look on Rafe's face. There in the middle of the bed was Melonie. Her face was turned away from him, her body limp where it lay. He ran, jumping on the bed and pressing his fingers to her pulse. Still there, still alive. He scooped her up into his lap, and started to growl softly in the back of his throat. What had gone on in here? What had he done to her?

Arms wrapped slowly around his neck, and he looked down at Melonie. Her eyes here open, but it was like she was staring through him. Getting up into a sitting position, she pushed Rafe away and groaned. Her hand went up to rub her forehead, feeling the crusted blood. With a soft sigh she got up hugging one arm to her, and padded to the bathroom. Rafe heard the door slam shut, and got up as he heard the shower turn on.

"I wouldn't go near her right now if I were you," the oozing voice behind him said. He whipped around, snarling and grabbing the nearest object. He lunged at the man, no one around to stop him this time. The body he collided with was firm, the muscles clearly defined. What was he doing? No time to think, he straddled the man bringing the object in his hand down to collide with Jason's chest. The lamp crashed, porcelain embedding itself into exposed skin. Tiny pin pricks of blood appeared all over Rafe's hand. Jason reached up and grabbed his head, pulling the young pup off him. A fist came and collided with his face. Tough for such a foolish, young one. He snarled at the boy, mouth opening to expose his fang like teeth. Rafe met his challenge, spittle running down his chin as he clawed the face and hands of the man holding onto him.

Rafe felt hands grabbing him as Jason let him go. He clawed out to try and grab the man again, but he couldn't reach. He watched as Jason got up and walked to the bathroom. Opening the door, he looked back at Rafe.

"She already hates me. I thought I would save you some trouble, and warn you that talking to her now will only cause trouble," and with that he closed the door behind him. Rafe heard angry shouting; there was a moment of silence, and then nothing. The bathroom door opened again, and Melonie stormed out still wet and naked. Her skin glistened as she walked past the group of people and changed in the dull light of the moon. Her fur was a chocolate brown mixed with the lightest of blonde hues.

She lunged towards the forest, her hind legs bunching. Anywhere, she wanted to be anywhere but here. Jason had tried to get in the shower with her, all that and he was still trying to get back between her thighs. As if beating on him and then getting the backlash wasn't enough. Her wounds ached, blood leaking slowly down her thigh. She paused, licking at it before getting up and continuing at a slow jog. Looking up at the stars above her, she grinned a big toothy grin and laid down on a bed of grass and leaves that was nearby. She sniffed the air, and her fur prickled. Something about this was just too much like pack. Looking around she waited for the lycan that was sure to follow.

**A/N: So, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, as always I love you guys for sticking with me. I'm actually in the mood to write this though, and I actually have a LOT of time to write it with. So that's like totally good and a bag of potato chips. I plan on finishing this, THIS SUMMER. BWHAHAHA, So stay cool, and eat lots of ice cream! 3**

**Mel**


	18. A Knight is born

**_Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will own any of the characters from Blood and Chocolate. I do however own some of the characters from my story (Melanie, Jason… etc.) So if you want to use those characters just tell me so I can read the story. I would love it if someone used them… . and I'm sure no one will mind another crazy fan reading their fan fics…_**

**Chapter 19: A Knight is Born**

He came out, lunging at her in a blur of motion. Her heart stopped for a second, her eyes wide. Shoulder length hair brushed past her face, as he pressed his face in close to hers.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he sniffed, deeply inhaling her scent before loosening his grip on her.

"I..,' she stuttered for a second, scrambling to find words to say to this strange man holding onto her. She grew angry as her eyes searched through his. Breaking one of her arms free, she backhanded him. What nerve he had, grabbing her like that and shaking her around like a doll. She didn't owe him anything, and she definitely didn't owe him any kind of explanation as to why she was here. Glaring up at the man from the crumbled position that he had dropped her into, she sighed. His face was a mix of confusion, hurt, and slight annoyance. Rolling her eyes, she leaned back on her arms, and looked at him again.

"Tell me your name first, and I'll think about telling you mine," her lips formed into a slight frown. Pacing back and forth in the small niche, she had to wonder who he was. He smelled so much like pack, and yet. It was like he had his own scent as well. After a while he finally spoke to her. His voice was soft, his pacing had lessoned. 

"Gabriel, my name is Gabriel," he looked at her with tired eyes. Blinking, she repeated the name to herself. Where had she heard that name? Where? It sounded so familiar, and yet she couldn't place it. Her eyes went wide again, and she laughed. The sound was out of place, but the emotion was well needed. The stress lessoned, the tension slowly dying away.

"Oh, I know you. You told me off once. You're Vivian's stalker, right?" she smiled, trying her hardest to contain the giggles that demanded to be let loose. His smile seemed to change before her eyes into a look of confusion.

"Melanie, I remember now.. I ... Is that what she thinks I am?" self conscious, he sat down on the mat of grass and leaves with Melanie. She tilted her head, looking at him, his eyes cast down at the dirt. She hadn't MEANT to hurt his feelings, but she guessed that her humor button was off kilter with all the events that had been happening lately.

"Nah, I know her," she said finally, tossing a hand up into the air, and letting it drop lazily. "She pretends to hate you, but I think secretly…"

She trailed, her voice holding the mystery of a possibly romance. Her lips turned up in a smile as he looked at her, her head tilted, her eyes sparkling with joy. Again he smiled for her, his face breaking open to hold the same joy that hers held, and for a few seconds the niche was filled with nothing but happiness. Gabriel shook his head, chuckling. Looking back up at her, he tilted his head to match hers.

"You never told me why you're here?"

Melanie sighed, her smile melting as she looked away from Gabe. How could she explain to this one man, everything that had been going on in her life? How could you possibly sum that into a few sentences? It would take all night just to tell him about how she came here, and how she got sucked into the pack. And what must he think of her from the little that he knew of her. Caught playing grabbie with Rafe in the Kitchen, what would one think of you after catching you like that. Slowly she curled up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I... I'm being chased," she whispered, still not looking at him. Her insecurities were showing, and that wasn't helping her disposition. What had happened to her since she had joined the pack? It hadn't been very long, and already she was stripped completely of her personality it seemed. The essence that had made her the strong, able-minded wolf that everyone had always loved was gone. She was empty.

Warm arms wrapped around her, and dragged her into their lap. Gabe didn't try to push her for more details; he could see clearly that she was having troubles not only with herself, but also with the pack. She needed the comfort that all werewolves needed sometimes, and that was someone to hold onto, someone to touch, and feel, and most importantly someone to understand what they were going through.

His hand stroked slowly over her head. "You know," he whispered, smiling down at her upturned face. "I have all night if you want to tell me all about it."

Her face crumbled, her hands coming up to clutch onto his shirt. She didn't realize at first why she did it; she didn't even really know this guy. He had told her off once for not watching the kids, but that was it really. What she did know though was that he was offering her something that no one but Rafe had ever really offered her. He offered to listen, and she realized that was all she ever really needed.

They stayed like this for a while; her crying, him petting her hair and back. Finally she let go of him, wiping her tears away, and straightening up. She was still strong enough to hold her own, and she wanted him to know that. Just because he had helped, didn't mean that she owed him anything.

"I'll tell you that story some other time," her face broke out into a smile. "But right now I need your help with something."  
Gabe's eyes went wide as she told him all about Jason, and what he had done to the pack. She told him about the things that he had tried to force her to do, and the things that he had already done to her. She paused, looking down at her feet.

"I don't really know what you want me to help you with here," Gabe said, slightly confused. She looked up at him, her eyes full of hate and anger. Her knew it wasn't towards him, but the thought of all that rage still made him fearful.

" I want you to help me get rid of him," she whispered. "I can't go back until he's gone."

**A/N: It is SOOOO wonderful to get all that out. I think that's really why I've been so aggravated lately. I've been thinking about how to write this since I posted the last chapter, and I had the idea in my head, but there was one major flaw…. I haven't read the book in a while and I forgot what Gabe's hair looked like. The thought of even trying to write anything without that ONE detail was annoying, but I got over that and POOF, here's the newest chapter. Now if you will excuse me, I must go get something for lunch, and maybe start the next chapter. Hopefully it will be out by tomorrow, but I'm not promising right now. We'll all just have to wait and see I guess. Until then, may Luna guide you in all that you do.**

The writer,  
Mel


	19. Jason Consults With Himself

**Disclaimer: I don't own blood and chocolate, sorry. I do own some of the characters though, so just ask before using them.  
**

**Chapter 20: Jason Consults With Himself  
**

He paced, wondering where she could be. It had been 3 days, and still no one could find her in those stupid woods. What was an alpha without his female? Jason grimaced, a soft growl coming from the depths of his throat. They're probably all laughing it up out there he thought, looking out the window onto the porch to see a small portion of the pack sitting there. Ducking his head down, he paced the floor once more before he heard a knock on his door. Lunging for the handle he yanked it open, glaring down at the poor man that stood before him, he snarled.

"Have you found her yet?"

"I… I think we have sir," was the stuttered reply. Jason sneered, shaking his head.

"Well where is she then, you moron?"

This turned up an empty stare. It was as if he had misplaced her; like he was trying to figure out just what they had done with the girl. How hard was it to bring a single girl here? Could you really misplace a person? Sighing, Jason brought a hand up to his temple.

"Greg," he started softly. Another moments of pause, followed by the silent, blank look from Greg.

"Go get her, now," Jason screamed this time, pointing towards the stairs that lead down to the porch. Greg stumbled away, his feet giving way as he tumbled towards the stairs and caught his balance just in time. This was not looking like a good day. Jason continued to massage his temple. So much had been going on with the pack lately. He hadn't been leader for more than a month and already they were all talking about his judgment skills. Why did he choose to do this? Why wasn't he working on that? When were they all going to leave? The questions plagued him, even reaching so far as into his dreams. Was it so wrong to just want order, and peace? The first thing that needed to be solved before they left was the murders. If they didn't, chances would be that they would follow them , even to Vermont (the place that the pack had ultimately decided to move to). Why did no one else see his reasoning?

Groaning, Jason flopped down on the bed. It groaned back at him softly, and he chuckled to himself as he grabbed the blankets and dragged them off the bed. The girl lying on the bed screamed and tried to cover herself before realizing it was only Jason. Giggling she sat up, and covered her breasts with her arms.

"Can I help you with something?" her delicate smile unnerved Jason, and he frowned at her. Frowning back she said monotoned, "what?"

He grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room kicking and screaming profanities at him. The only thing that followed her though was a pile of clothes and some cheap Wal-Mart high heels. Lying back on his bed, he hugged the pillow and closed his eyes. He would deal with pack issues later, he thought smirking. Right now he would have some fun.

With a laugh, he inhaled deeply, and opened his eyes to stare at the door. A knock came to his door, and he paused for a second before saying, "open." He knew who was coming, he could smell her fear from here, even with the door closed. Giggling to himself, he watched as the door opened, and Gabe dragged in a screaming Melanie.

**A/N: I don't know why I did this, but it's going to be good. And a hint for the next chapter, Gabe isn't a bad guy. wink wink So there you have it, and I know its short, but I only had 20 minutes at the end of AP BIO to finish this so at least try to enjoy, and I'll write more later….. Which means like right now because its my empty forth period... Tah tah for now,**

**Mel**


	20. A Leader Falls

**Chapter 21: A Leader Falls  
**

Her mind was racing. He had said that he would help her, he had agreed. Why was he dragging her into Jason's room? Why had he purposely taken her to the lion's den? She would never forgive him; it simply wasn't in her nature. But a small part of her thought that maybe, just maybe he would have a reason to do this to her.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, clawing at his wrist and hand that held a chunk of her hair. She wriggled, squirmed, and lashed out before catching Jason's eye. His face was half hidden by one of his many pillows. The light reflected off the cold, pale blue eyes. So much like ice, they stabbed her lungs, and made it hard for her to breath. The eyes that had once turned her on so much became torture devices for him to use against her in every way possible. She closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. Soaking up the calm air the vibrated off Gabe, she opened her own blue eyes slowly to stare back at him. His head perked up as he slides off the bed. Motioning for Gabe to leave, he had eyes only for her. So when Gabe dragged Melanie behind his back, away from Jason, they both were shocked. Melanie peeked out from behind Gabe's muscular calf, and Jason growled softly, finally looking up at the man that had cut him off from his prize.

XXX

She was his, and his alone. He would never have to share her, or give her up for anything. But this wolf, this man, had the nerve to try and take her from him. A low snarl erupted past his lips, as he looked up at Gabe. Gabe stared back at him through tangles of black hair that he had recently been growing out. His lips were pulled back over monstrous canines, and a warning was emitting from his own throat. It made Jason stand up, and step back.

Gabe stepped forward, and Jason lashed out. This wolf was no match against himself. He was pack leader for moon's sake. He was GOD! Jason's claws sank into the offending wolf's face. That would teach him to mess with his authority. He would use this poor fool as an example to them all. You don't take what isn't yours.

XXX

Gabe, snarled, touching a claw to his face before letting Melanie go, and lashing back. The fight was on, and it was evenly matched. Everything was at stake here, and the only way to fix it was to fight. He would figure out just how tough this "pack leader" was, no matter what it took. And when he was beaten, and Gabe was the leader, he would be banished. Exiled to the darkest pits of hell, and never let out.

Behind him he could hear Melanie's breath quicken, he could smell her scent, and it was excited. She wanted in the fight, if anything to just rub against the mass of twisting flesh and sweat. He smirked, wondering if Vivian would feel the same way if she could see him now. Biting into Jason's neck, he wrenched out a chunk, leaving the wolf gasping for air. Blood was spewing from his lips, dotting the floor with red liquid. Like a fire that couldn't be stopped, he watched as the wolf wriggled under him, turning his back to Jason, and clutching his neck. The fire stopped, running to a dull trickle before finally going out.

XXX

The two men sat there, looking at each other. Jason was glaring, his head pointed down away from Gabriel. A triumphant smirk was laid across the winners lips, his eyes searching over his fellow wolf.

"Get out," he said softly. Jason's head jerked up, and he growled softly at the command. Gabriel picked him up by the back of his neck, dragging him to the door. He gave a push, and the wolf was out of Melanie's line of vision.

"You don't own me," Jason snarled, and Melanie smiled at this.

"Oh, but it seems I do," Gabriel laughed. "And now you get to leave MY pack, just like I had to leave YOUR pack."

She heard a thud, and guessed that Gabe had probably delivered a well-deserved punch. Giggling she got up, and looked around her old room. Everything was the way that she had left it, except for the sheets that were covered in Luna only knew what. She ripped them off, and fell onto the bed, waiting for the sound of footsteps as HE ran up the stairs. A smile graced her lips, and she hugged the pillow that she hid under the bed. The door burst open, and she sighed with relief. It was finally over.

**A/N: This is NOT the end. I will continue it for probably another two or three chapters. They still have to figure out who the killer was, and move to Vermont. I might do a piece afterward about the two pairs of love birds…. But I want to know if you guys want to read another fan fiction about them. Just leave a comment about it or something. **

**  
Mel**

**  
**  



	21. A Suspect Is Found

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own any of Annette Kurtis Klause's characters, but I do however own mine (Jason, Melanie, and other assorted characters). Please ask permission if you want to use them in anyway, and just like… make a note of what story they are in so I can read it!**

**Chapter 22**_A Suspect Is Found_

Warm arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt his body press in against her side. Her breath caught with his scent, and her head turned just in time to meet his eagerly waiting lips. She rolled, pulling Rafe on top of her in the process. Giggling like a pair of love struck puppies they just lay there together exchanging soft kisses.

"I came back fo-"

Melanie cut him by pressing her finger firmly to his lips. She didn't need a reason, or a silly explanation as to how he got here. All that mattered in that moment was that he was here with her. Her head dipped down to rub against his, and slowly their mouths' met again. This time it was rough, full of a need that neither one of them could explain. Everything melted away, and all that was left was the feeling of his skin pressed against her, his hands exploring her body like they had never touched her before. Every inch was something new, and all he had to do was discover all the possibilities. Soft noises could be heard outside the door, but no one interrupted them. They fell asleep in each others arms to the soft light of the morning peeking out through the curtains.

The pack was a frenzy of motion when Melanie finally made it downstairs the next day. She had no idea what was going on, but at the moment all that mattered was a cup of tea and maybe a bagel. Rafe followed her, the same tired but hungry look in his eyes. Flopping down at the kitchen table with their breakfasts the two looked across at each other and exchanged a giggle.

"What is so funny you two?" Vivian sarcastically stated. She stood in the doorway, a light pink dress on that reached about mid-thigh on her. Her hair was down; lying on one shoulder like a curtain. Melanie stuck her tongue out letting out a small snort, and Rafe followed. Wide-eyed, Melanie watched as Gabriel came up behind Vivian, and wrapped his arm around her. A small look of panic reached her eyes before Vivian realized who it was. Her lips broke out in a smile that lit the entire room, and Melanie looked away with another small giggle as the two shared a tender kiss.

Getting up and cleaning her plate, Melanie walked past the couple and into the living room. Boxes were littered in every corner, some with labels others without them. She peeked into the nearest box without interest, and turned back towards Gabriel.

"So we are moving then?" her voice was flat, mono-toned.

"There is nothing left here for us. Why should we stay?" Gabriel replied, using her own mono-tone against her. Melanie's nose wrinkled, her brow furrowing slightly.

"What about the killer? Do we just move without finding who did it?"

Gabriel's face tightened, his mouth curling down in a frown of disapproval. Her question had not meant to be offensive, but he was acting like she had just stabbed his mother. Tilting her head at him, she walked closer and touched his arm lightly.

"I meant no harm. I'm just curious is all."

He relaxed, and it felt like the entire room relaxed with him. Swiveling on her heals, Melanie walked up the stairs, grabbing a couple of boxes as she went up. She could hear footsteps following her, and tried to ignore them as she walked into her room. Opening the nearest box, she began to cram the nearest pile of crap in.

"I know that you didn't mean to offend, but the pack is on a tight leash about that matter." Gabriel sighed, and continued. "We may have found who has been killing all of the people lately, but the answer isn't a good one. While we thought or even hoped that it would be an outsider, we fear that it might be someone closer, someone from this pack."

Melanie turned slowly to look at him, her eyes showing slight concern. _Who could it be? Who would be stupid enough to endanger an entire pack?_ Her mind pondered the idea for a second, and she gave a small laugh to herself. "My bet would be on that bitch… what's her name? Astrid I think." She turned and returned to packing laughing, her back to Gabriel. Expecting him to laugh as well, Melanie paused when she heard nothing behind her. Straightening up, she turned once more to him.

"It can't be…" Gabriel ducked his head down, his face showing her everything that she needed to know.

"What could she possibly be trying to prove? What proof do you have?" she stuttered over herself trying to find an explanation before realizing that she really didn't give a rats' ass what happened to Astrid. She threw up her hands with a small titter to herself and started packing again. Slowly she heard Gabe leave the room just as someone else entered behind him. Pointing to a marker and a roll of tape, she asked Rafe to tape the box she had just been working on and mark it with her name.

Three hours, and much goofing off later they finished Melanie's room.

**A/N: Hey Peeps! What's shaken? So I know that this chapter is WAY overdue, but bare with me. I've been a busy girl lately, and I've had to put my writing on hold as of late. Maybe now that I'm not so busy, or so very stressed… I'll be able to get to the fanfic, but I wont make a promise that I can't keep. I'll admit, I thought I knew where I was going to go with this, and now I have no fricking clue whatsoever. Thank you for the suggestions. They are all very nice. I was going to go with the one that incorporates more of Vivian and Gabe's relationship, but I might not. Right now I'm just rollin' with it. But…. It's 3:41 in the morning so I'm going to bid you all… adieu,**

**Mel **


End file.
